


One Night With The King

by Pjkal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, based off a movie, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjkal/pseuds/Pjkal
Summary: Based off of the movie, 'One Night With The King', though this fic won't have any of its religious content. Purely based on the outline of the story. Katsuki is a poor boy selected from a giant pool of men and women to attempt to become the new spouse of King Viktor Nikiforov. Is he able to charm his way into the heart of the king while hiding his true identity of being in the lower class? He adopted the name Yuuri and sets off in his adventure in the giant halls of the king's palace, while avoiding the scrutinizing eye of Prince Yuri Plisetsky. Winning the king's heart becomes more than just a quest for love as Prince Plisetsky plans to enforce cruel laws against Katsuki's people. (All characters are 18+ in this AU.)





	1. The Beginning

It started when the scandal came out about the Queen’s affair. No one knew who the man was, but the King was shamed and heartbroken. She was dismissed and fled immediately, rumored to have left with her lover who somehow escaped prosecution. Katsuki had heard about all of this, but the news didn’t devastate him as it had the Kingdom. The King had many past lovers, male and female. He hadn’t expected this marriage to last long, it was rushed and he doubted that the Queen had married for any other reason beside wealth. 

-

King Viktor Nikiforov, a beautiful, lonely king sat alone in his chambers, wondering if people truly only liked him for his looks and wealth. He sat in the throne room, hearing his advisor discussing plans and future issues he needed to attend to. “My Lord…” the man said, his dark eyes meeting the cool blue eyes of his king. “...We must select a new Queen. The Kingdom cannot be set into panic. A Queen keeps the unity of the lands. It’s a symbol of stability, my lord.” Viktor’s eyes hardened as he stood up, his servant bowing deeply. “Yes. Do what you must. I need to get back to my work.” He left without another word, his words cold as ice.

-

Katsuki walked the streets in the late afternoon, holding a basket full of fabrics and other goodies from the caravan passing through his little city. He lived quite a ways out from the Kingdom’s city center. He was a poor boy, living in barely decent conditions. He did love his home; the children cheering for him to dance during celebrations at night, the smell of sizzling meats cooking in the markets, the warm summer’s breeze gently pushing the multicolored fabrics hanging up for sale close enough for Katsuki to touch. 

 

He had indulged in buying a few colored fabrics in order to put together an outfit for the evening small town gathering. He was famous amongst his people for being the best at dancing. Eros was a dance created by his people which he perfected like an art. Many people took it up, but he was by far one of the most skilled in this art, if not the most. 

 

He felt the sharp pricks of the wicker basket pressing into his side as he walked down the dirt road, passing houses and small little shops selling produce. “Katsukiiii!” He heard someone call before feeling gentle hands grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. He smiled shyly, slightly uncomfortable with being touched. However, he recognized his friend Minami, with his bright blond hair and the red streak running through it. “Hello, Minami.” He said, smiling as the two started walking down the street again. Minami was a childhood friend, their families working together for many years. 

 

“Whatcha got there, Katsuki? More silks?” The younger boy poked at Katsuki’s basket, carefully examining the fabrics. “Yes. It’s going to be a good night. I am performing again at the bonfire.” His friend nodded, “I know. Good luck! You don’t need it, though. Your performances are always flawless.” That wasn’t necessarily true, since he had messed up many times, but he was going to accept the compliment from his friend, who was obviously trying to encourage him. “Thanks… You’re not bad yourself, you know. You’re just as good as I am, if not better.” 

The blonde shook his head, “No. There’s no way. Eros is your specialty, for sure!” Katsuki laughed as they approached his house. “Well I’ve got to get ready. So I will see you tonight, okay?” Minami nodded, “Sure thing! See you later, ‘Suki!” With that, the boy ran off as Katsuki walked into his home. His mother was off cooking in her kitchen, his father hard at work studying something. Who even knew where his sister was, probably reading or playing with the neighborhood kids. He had never been good with children, except when reading stories to them. His father had taught him to read when he was young.

  
“I’m home!” He called out, placing the basket on the small wooden table in the middle of their very very small home. “Welcome back, sweetheart!” His mother smiled as she walked over, gently pushing aside the fabrics to grab the produce and bagged spices for whatever she seemed to be cooking. “I’m curious to see what you’ll be performing tonight.” She said with a playful wink before hustling back to her kitchen space. 

 

He said a quick hello to his father, who still had his nose pressed into his manuscript. Katsuki couldn’t be bothered to stop and look, he already knew about the news. King Viktor has sent people out to collect young men and women to present to the king in order to find a new spouse. He rolled his eyes as his father was reading it outloud, going into the bedroom. It was a large room, divided by difference silks and a few beds spread out for them. His family wasn’t very wealthy, but they made do with what they had. His father was a writer and his mother was a cook, running a small little business. He picked out a black outfit from his small drawer, then grabbed his silks and took out some pins, needles and thread.

 

Night came quickly, adrenaline pumping through his system, his heartbeat quickening as he slipped a cover over his outfit. He helped his mother bring the food for the city meeting, carrying the heavy pot as his parents carried a small table to put it on. He took notice that a few boys were not around when they arrived in the city center. People were murmuring about the King, people going missing and a few worrisome topics. Katsuki tried not to waste his thoughts on them, hoping he would see Minami soon.

 

The meetings progressed, city leaders discussing issues and jobs. People discussed topics until it was time to eat. The bonfire was lit as the sun kissed the sky, signalling its farewell as it slipped away. Eventually people came over to his mother’s table, having small amounts of money or things to trade in exchange for a bowl of whatever his mother made. From the smell of it, it seemed to be some sort of stew. 

 

After most had sat down and ate, people waited in anticipation for what was to come next. Katsuki had yet to see his friend, whose spot was left empty beside his parents and brother. Some people took out their instruments, motioning for Katsuki to get up and join them in the middle by the fire. His fingers pulled his necklace from under the collar of his shirt, taking the charm and kissing it - praying silently for good luck. His mother had given it to him as a child and it quickly became his good luck charm. Katsuki dropped his cover up, people vocally ooo-ing and ahhh-ing over his outfit. It was beautiful, decorated in silks and other colorful things that he was very proud of. He posed dramatically and waited before the music started to play and people fell silent. As the music started, he began to move.

 

They watched as he moved with the music, as if creating a story with his movements. Quick yet precise, yet somehow fluid moments. His face was beautiful, a dark shadow settling on his face from the fire as he moved in time with the music. His footwork, gestures, facial expressions… all of it was beautiful. It was the definition of Eros, sexual and passionate. As the song came to an end, people cheered for him. Sweat trickling down the back of his neck, down the dip of his lips and the bridge of his nose. His heart sank as he saw the missing seat of his friend, but bowed dramatically to humor his audience and went to sit back down to enjoy the festivities. Little had he known, servants of the King had been watching. They had been reeled in by the siren call of Katsuki’s Eros. 

 

As Katsuki walked back with his family, he had stopped to look around for Minami. He wondered where the boy had gone off to. It unsettled him, since he was one of his closest friends. He waved to the Nishigori family, who were corralling their children into the house. He said hello to Minako, the kind - though usually drunk - woman who had taught him how to dance Eros. She had taught him about another dance she had heard of, called Agape - stating it probably suited his more gentle and kind personality. However, Eros came naturally to him and Agape was a more appropriate dance for the upper class.

 

With an uneasy stomach, he gave up searching for his friend. He had hoped he hadn’t been kidnapped to be a servant, which had been rumored to be happening lately. He had thought it was just his father trying to scare him from wandering off, but he now started to take it seriously since Minami was nowhere to be found. “Remember!” His father had warned him, “If you’re caught, you’re not Katsuki. That’s a name with obvious ties to us. You’re Yuuri. It’s less suspicious that way.” He hadn’t really given much thought about that conversation until now.

 

He was nearing his house when he saw men approaching him with torches. He cried out when they grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, ushering him to a large black cart where he heard the cries of other people. “Katsuki!” He turned around and saw his sister and parents standing outside, trying to run to him. “Let him go!” He heard his sister yell, obviously panicking. He heard one of the servants saying something along the lines of ‘by orders of the King’. He cried when he felt rough hands tugging and pulling off his necklace, his heart sinking. He was pushed inside a larger cart where all women sat, huddling together and whimpered as he was pushed into a seat, then the cart door was shut and they were off.

 

He had to take many deep breaths to calm down and assess the situation. He was being taken away to attempt to wed the King. 

 

To... _what_..?! 

 

This couldn’t be real. There was no way there was. However, he felt the rough jerks of the cart as it went down the dirt road and reality started to sink in. He was headed into the big city, a colder place than this. A place of men with weird accents, warmer clothing. With light eyes, fair skin and light hair. It was an entirely different world from his own, where everyone came in all sorts of shapes, colors and sizes. They were rumored to be tall and beautiful, known for being ruthless in battle. He couldn’t help but gulp in nervousness.

 

As time passed, he ended up comforting the women close to him, huddling closer to them and wiping their tears as they got deeper into the city. It was a higher altitude, with obvious changes in temperature and scenery. By the time they got into the city, it was barely morning and the city glowed. Buildings were obviously more taken care of, people dressed nicer, animals looked healthier. It was overwhelming.

 

As they got to the palace, he was in awe. It was a giant, beautiful, intricately designed building which appeared to stretch out endlessly. As they walked inside, they were greeted with a well lit atmosphere. A room decorated with artworks from all over the world, furnished with expensive items and in the center stood a towering set of stairs. A man with cinnamon skin, silky black hair and dark eyes stared at them. He had a serious face as he descended towards them, watching as the group gathered shuffled nervously forward. There was a good sized group, with a few men, though there were mostly women. 

 

“Welcome to the palace. My name is Phichit, head servant of the King, and I will be caring for you all while you come to attempt to woo his majesty into marriage. Any questions I will be happy to answer. Please excuse they ways which you were brought to us, I had no say in the matter.” He paused to examine them, eyes glancing at one nervous brunette male standing with a few women huddled to his side. He smiled at this kind gesture, guessing that the man was also a nervous wreck himself, but he attempted to comfort the women anyway.

 

“However,” He continued, “Leave that stress behind. These next few weeks will be those of luxury, elegance and grace. Please, follow me.” He lead them all up stairs, walking down hallways which had open areas filled with gardens, a small gathering of marble statues or small pools full of multiple colored lilies. Katsuki - no, _Yuuri_ \- walked with his group, walking past servants who were busy with many different tasks around the palace. They were lead to a giant room, which seemed to be a common area with couches, pillows, and blankets; silks adorned the windows which swayed with the gentle breeze of morning air. 

 

“Please make yourselves comfortable. If you look to your left and right, there are many rooms. You are all welcome to take whichever you desire. I will be back later to escort you all to a welcome banquet, but for now, I shall leave you.” He bowed his head to the ladies and left quietly. Katsuki examined the others; noticing their fair skin, light colored eyes, silky hair and gentle curves. Even the men amongst them were beautiful, gifted with slim bodies and tan skin. He gulped as he walked away from the group, who was chatting amongst themselves, to a small bedroom at the very end of the hallway. He sat on  the bed, which was softer than any mattress he had ever been on before. He looked at the mirror which sat on top of a dresser, examining his body. He frowned, examining his body. He had a slightly heavier set, soft curves and fluffy stomach. He had dark eyes, dark hair and soft milky skin. He was shorter than the other men, who were way more attractive than he was. 

 

He groaned, wondering what sort mess he had accidentally stumbled into. Hopefully this would all be over soon and they wouldn’t be so harsh on him. His new named was Yuri and he was an orphan. That was his story now. He teared up, his throat tightening as he went to reach for his necklace, only to realize it wasn’t there. He whimpered as he lay on the bed, eventually drifting off. He started to dream.

 

_He stood in front of the fire, arms raised and hands carefully covering his face. The music started to play and he danced, watching as others stared at him - under his spell of Eros. He reached into the crowd, pulling Minami into his dance as they had practiced before. The boy’s hand reaching for Katsuki, who danced away, motioning for the boy to follow him. He was the enchantress of men, Minami watching with hungry eyes as Yuri’s body swayed. As he went to grab Minami’s hand, he woke with a start, feeling as he had been about to fall._

He jolted upward and gasped, realizing where he was. 

 

He sighed, looking to the side and seeing there was a giant window as his back wall. It pushed open and as he peered out, he saw a giant courtyard, which was filled with trees and lounge pillows. Curiously, he pushed the window open a little more and slipped out, his feet instantly meeting the dampness of the morning dew on the grass below. He walked out into the empty space, smiling as he saw the silks covering the windows blowing around, reminding him of his dream. He peeked around, making sure no one was around as he started to dance again. He could still hear the music from his dream as he twirled around, smiling. This was the only thing these people couldn’t take away from him, Eros was in his blood. 

 

He continued until he heard a loud ‘ahem’. He froze instantly, before turning around to see Phichit standing there with crossed arms and a smirk. “What are you doing?” The servant asked as Katsuki’s cheeks filled with rosy color. “I-I was just dancing.” Phichit approached the boy curiously, examining him. “What is your name, dancer?” Katsuki’s throat tightened, nervousness shocking the endings of his nerves. “Y-Yuuri. My name is Yuuri.” Phichit chuckled softly, finding the nervousness cute. “Well, Yuuri. Try not to dance away before lunch. We gather soon.” He turned away before his face betrayed him, trying not to smile in front of this boy. He didn’t want him to get any ideas of him being a softy, which he secretly was. Katsuki let out a relieved sigh before spinning around until he collapsed into the cool embrace of the grass.

-

“My lord,” One of the advisors states, ignoring the glare shot in his direction from the other advisors. “We must discuss the increase in population in the lower class. The rumors of a divided kingdom without a queen is sure to stir rebellion. Should we not impose harsher laws towards these people before they rise up against us?” The blond prince, who stood beside this advisor nods, his disdain obvious. He had harsh blue eyes, long blond hair and what seemed to be a permanent frown. “I agree, my lord.” He spoke up, the King raising a curious eyebrow. “It is important we enforce our laws more harshly against the lower class. We don’t want them getting ideas that they can disobey any laws just because there is chaos in the kingdom due to your recent split from our past king.” 

 

Viktor stood up from his throne in the center of the room, a silver eyebrow raised curiously. “Tell me, Plisetsky, what would you have me do?” The other royals and advisors turned fearful eyes towards the foul tempered prince. “I would have you start to enforce punishment towards any signs of rebellion. Until you marry, we cannot have people taking advantage of this one weakness.” Viktor frowned, unsure of what to say on the spot. He wasn’t really one for senseless violence or cruelty, however, Plisetsky had a point. If people assumed he was weak at a time like this, they would lose respect for him. “Fine. Proceed with your ideas.” He stopped pacing and decided to sit down as the blond’s frown turned into a forced smile. “Well, I have a few ideas, your majesty…”

-

Katsuki stood in line behind a few of the women in his group. He held the plate which was more expensive than any item inside his home, nervous that he might break it. He looked at the platters lined up on the table, looking up nervously as Phichit watched him with a raised eyebrow. He picked up random cheeses, meats, some spoonfuls of fruit and a few veggies. He sat alone from the gaggle of gossiping girls and boys, sitting on a plush blue pillow. As he finished up the meats and cheeses, he saw something running across the courtyard, heading right towards him. 

 

He squeaked as the furry thing collided with him, licking him and sniffing at his face. Katsuki soon realized that this fuzzball was a dog, which was sniffing at him, making occasional snorts and grunts. He giggled softly as the dog’s warm tongue licked at his plump cheeks, his hands running through the curls of the animal’s soft fur. “Hello there!” The dog finally had mercy as he gently pushed him off. He held up his plate, watching as the dog instantly sat and offered him his paw. He giggled as he shook the dog’s paw, then tossed the dog one of the heavily seasoned vegetables, watching as he quickly snatched it out of the air. 

 

He laughed as he continued to get the dog to perform tricks, not noticing the man walking closer. “Not hungry?” He asked, standing close to Katsuki’s pillow. Katsuki yelped, jumping a bit as man approached. “You have a horrible habit of sneaking up and scaring people, Phichit.” The dark skinned man chuckled darkly as he approached more, watching as the dog once again came over to Yuri’s lap and lay down, wagging his tail. “It seems Makkachin has taken a liking to you. Though I wonder, with you potentially poisoning the King’s dog with food he isn’t supposed to be eating, if you’re serious about being married to our king. Or are you here to dance and feed food to the animals?” 

 

The brunette sat up, propping his head on his hand. “Who’s to say I am taking this whole marriage thing seriously? There are plenty of beautiful men and women here, I am simply enjoying the experience. Besides, from what I heard, all we are here to do is take etiquette classes and practice being spoiled.” How bold. Katsuki was normally a quiet type, though for some reason, he seemed to get a nice, playful vibe when it came to Phichit. There was something lying beneath the surface of this man’s cold composure that made him enjoy teasing him. “Do you not enjoy the promise of luxury and learning new things?” 

  
“I would much rather read one of the ancient books kept in the library here. I didn’t come from a background of luxury, so I find pleasure in other, less materialistic things.” The servant raised his eyebrows, smirking at such an answer. “You, a poor boy, know how to read?” He laughed good naturedly, which Katsuki would have found pleasant if he wasn’t being made fun of. “In fact I do! I have read lots of books!!” The servant laughed harder as he started the walk away, “Right! You dance and read! Very well then, be sure not to poison the King’s dog any more, prince of the arts!” Later that night, as Katsuki retired to his room, he found a small stack of old hardcover novels sitting on his bed. He smiled as he picked one up, examining the well worn in spine and gold trim outlining it. He lit a candle, putting it in a lantern and selected a book, reading well on into the night before dozing off into a nice, solid slumber.


	2. Meeting Him

One day, Katsuki - now known as Yuuri amongst his new friends - was being led away with the few men in his group by Phichit. The servant had come for the ladies earlier in the morning and was now leading the men down one of the many hallways of the palace, passing a pool full of water lilies in full bloom. As they walked, he saw servants cleaning the floors and tending to one of the many courtyards inside this giant palace. This place was astounding, the art surrounding him was incredible. He had never seen so much exquisite art in one place.

 

They eventually turned the corner and entered into a large room with an open ceiling, revealing a giant spa bath which steamed from the water being recently heated. He could smell all of the expensive oils rising from the pool, staring in awe at the flower petals covering the water. This was one of those spa treatments he had heard about in stories that princesses were famous for using. He felt joy shoot through his system as he and the other boys undressed, their silky white pants dropping to the floor as they all walked into the water together.

 

He couldn’t help by sigh loudly, the warmth of the water loosening up his tense muscles and his skin soaking in the oils, which he realized made his skin gradually feel softer. “Enjoy your bath, gentlemen. I will retrieve you later.” Katsuki sat into one of the carved out seats inside the pool. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, he wished that his sister and mother could experience this at least once. He tried not to think too much about them, seeing as he was going to be stuck here for another week or so, he kept telling himself that he would see them soon. 

 

After an afternoon of pampering, Katsuki had gotten dressed again and had a smile sealed on his face. He had been soaked in a nice bath, massaged, given etiquette classes while dining on an expensive cuisine. He was grateful for all of this, never having imagined that he would have experienced this in his lifetime. He couldn’t help but wonder how his friends were doing, hoping Minami had been found the next day. 

 

He had decided on a stroll, having some free time before his next ‘lesson’, as he walked out towards one of his favorite spots. Makkachin had taken to Katsuki, somehow always finding him when he escaped from the main part of the palace and now joined the boy on his walk. He smiled, remembering Phichit teasing him about how much he cared about the dog and having been scolded for taking a nap with the dog on one of his free afternoons.

 

He found his way to a pool full of flowers, seeing as it was filled with fish who always seemed to be hungry and looking for food. He had saved a small piece of bread from his lunch earlier to come and feed to them. He sat by the water, pulling apart small pieces of bread and throwing some to the fish - occasionally slipping a piece to Makkachin, who lay beside him happily. The fish came to the surface in a frenzy, sucking down the bread desperately, as if they hadn’t been fed this morning by the servants. 

 

“So it turns out you’re the one overfeeding these fish, Katsuki.” The boy jumped, turning around and eyes widening as he saw none only than his beloved friend Minami standing with crossed arms. “Oh my God!” Kastuki shot up and hugged his friend, who smiled sadly and hugged him back. “I… What happened to you? A-Also, please call me Yuuri, that’s my name here.” 

His friend sighed, looking down in shame. “I… Well, I had gone into the marketplace to buy some things for my mother for the celebration in the town center. I was rallied and well, they took me to be away with a bunch of other boys…” He sniffed a bit, “I have missed home so badly, Ka-- I mean, Yuuri.” Katsuki nodded, “As have I. But, maybe we can both get out of here soon?” They spoke a little while, about who Minami had found also working in the palace and life here - it went on for quite a while. 

 

Katsuki noticed that the sun’s light was starting to fade lower into the sky. He stood up quickly, remembering dinner was to be soon. “I-I’m sorry, Minami. I have to go. But, find me again. I miss you. Keep me company whenever you have the time.” 

 

He had said a sad goodbye to his friend before bolting off down the hallway to make it in time for dinner, Makkachin right on his tail. He made it to the courtyard where the food table was always set up, seeing the servants lighting lanterns for the group of ladies and gentlemen, so they could sit outside with candle light. His canine companion was found by one of the king’s servants, who ushered the dog off, luring him with a piece of meat. He ended up taking a smaller portion of food, feeling sort of sick to his stomach. Minami had a life at home and it had gotten ruined. He returned to his room earlier than the others, returning to his books - currently reading an old fairy tale book, filled with all sorts of wild stories.

-

He was starting to get tired until he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw one of the girls from the group, Mila, standing in the doorway. She had tears streaming down her face as he walked over to her and attempted to comfort her. After attempting to console her, he held up the book was reading. “Why don’t we go somewhere with better light. I can to read you a story, if you’d like?”

 

He ended up finding a spot on the stairs of the main hall, it was empty yet lit with torches for anyone walking past. He had the book on his lap, reading softly to Mila as she leaned against him and cried. He was a little uncomfortable at first, but after realizing that she was younger and homesick, he didn’t bother moving her. “And so,” He said quietly, smiling as he felt her dozing off, “The Prince’s servant slipped the slipper onto the maidens foot. The glass slipper indeed fit her! She was the one who the Prince was to be wed.” He heard her soft snoring and smiled, shutting the book and gently shook her. “Hey, Mila, why don’t you head to bed. I’m going to stay here to read a little more.” The sleepy redhead woke, nodded and thanked him, leaving while yawning loudly. 

 

Katsuki stood up, getting ready to leave when he saw someone lingering in a nearby doorway. He walked over and saw Phichit standing there, smiling softly. “I have heard this story in many languages, but this is the first time I have heard it in its original language. It’s beautiful, Yuuri.” The boy smiled sweetly, shutting the book. “I’m glad you enjoyed the story..” He looked at the servant who had a certain look on his face. “Here, Yuuri. Come with me.”

-

The brunette followed Phichit down a dimly lit hallway, curiously watching as they turned down different hallways and up random flights of stairs. Katsuki clung tightly to his book, nervous. “A-Are you sure I can do this?” The man nodded in reply, smiling at the boy. “Of course, Yuuri. You have a gift, a beautiful voice and patience. Now, you know that you are not allowed to approach his majesty what-so-ever.” They arrived at a large, wooden door - which was decorated in gold designs and jewels. The King’s quarters. Katsuki felt sweat start to bead from nervousness at the top of his jawline, rolling down until the droplets swelled and dripped off of his skin. He took a deep breath as Phichit pushed the door open. “The book you have to read is on the seat in the corner. Just stay there and obey any orders the king gives to you… When you are in here, you are not a candidate for marriage, but a servant doing their duty. Understood?” He smiled softly, “Don’t be nervous, Yuuri.”

 

The servant gave Katsuki’s hand, which was shaking, a gentle squeeze. Gripping tightly to the story book, the boy walked into the room. He was floored at how beautiful the room was. It seemed impossibly large, lit up with many lanterns and torches. Towards the back of the room, there was a large bed with blue and white patterns stitched onto the sheets - pillows decorating the entire head of the mattress. The room was pretty much open towards the back, silks covering the large windows. Silks seemed to cover the entire room, he noticed. There was a work space where someone appeared to be sitting, a paintbrush in his hand as he stroked it across a canvas. He was hidden, however, by a large tent looking set up which only allowed Katsuki to see his silhouette. 

 

He saw the small stool with a giant book on top, a large red ribbon sticking out from the top to signal where he had to read from. The stool was adorned with a white blanket and a few pillows, it’s back pressed against a wall which had a window right above it - the moonlight shining through. He didn’t really need the lantern sitting on a small table beside the stool. He sighed, releasing a shaky breath as he placed the fable book on the side table, scooping up the larger book titled ‘The King’s Daily Diary’. He opened to the page and started to read. He read boring passages about neighboring countries trading routes and goods, about a marriage of some royal from a distant land, about an upcoming festival and about some Prince who was suggested to be bumped into a higher position in the King’s court.

 

The king behind the curtains hadn’t even flinched hearing the new voice, continuing his painting. Katsuki felt stupid, sitting in here reading to the King - King Viktor, famous for being bewitchingly beautiful. He couldn’t imagine how horrible the man behind the curtain must feel, to have his spouse be unfaithful all while being shoved into a rushed marriage with someone he didn’t know. He smiled as he saw the King’s dog raise his head hearing his voice reading, wagging his tail and padding over to sit at Katsuki’s feet as he has done many times. 

 

The King looked around, curious to where his dog had went. Seeing him move behind there made his heart jump into his throat, hammering loudly inside his chest. Viktor was so close, yet so far…

 

After a few minutes of looking around, Viktor ended up shrugging and going back to his painting, which was slightly disappointing. Now bored of the stupid book he was reading, Yuri grabbed his fable book. He knew he had about 15 minutes left of reading to do, so he decided to be bold. Maybe this would get the King’s attention and satisfy his strange curiosity. Since when had he cared about the King? Why did he feel a strange magnetic like pull towards the man behind the silk sheets?

 

He grabbed the old story book, tracing the well worn in spine, flipping to the page he had saved. The story he had left off of before Mila had come in that night. He cleared his throat nervously before starting off. “In a kingdom far away lived a Princess named Euna, who had never smiled or laughed a day in her life.” He saw the paintbrush stop its movement, the owner hesitating. He was definitely listening now. 

 

“Her father, the King, promised that whoever could make the princess laugh or smile could be wed to her. Many tried but no one succeeded.” The King had dipped his paintbrush in water and started to clean it off. Katsuki, however, continued to read from the book. “Across the town, an honest worker worked hard for his master. At the end of the year, the master put all the money he had made into a sack and told the worker to take as much as he desired. However, to avoid sinning, the worker took only one coin and went to the well to take a drink. He lost his coin in the well when he went to take a drink.” The paintbrush was being put away as the canvas was being moved around. Makkachin’s tail started to thump against the floor, his ears perking up curiously.

 

“This happened to the worker his second year, but his luck changed when he did not lose his coin the third year. After he drank from the well for the third time, his two other coins resurfaced from the bottom of the well. As he was walking back to his home, a mouse asked for alms, to which he generously gave the mouse one of his three coins. He did this as well for a beetle and a catfish. One day, he came to the castle and saw the Princess Euna staring at him--” He heard the curtains shift and gulped deeply, staring at the sight before him.

 

“Hmm, what is this story you are reading to me? This is not the normal readings from my King’s diary.” The silver haired man stood before Katsuki, shirtless and rather rugged. His fingers were covered in paint, his well sculpted chest and abs seemed to have some streaks of random colors of paint as well. As he stepped closer to the nervous boy, the dim moonlight reflected the fair color of the King’s skin. “I-I’m sorry, your majesty, I was only--” But the silver haired man shook his head.    
  


“Now tell me. What happens when the princess when she sees the worker?” It was almost impossible for Katsuki to take his eyes off of the man’s seemingly flawless, sculpted body. However, with burning cheeks and a racing heart, he forces his eyes to look down at his book. “W-Well, my lord, when the man sees the Princess staring at him, he trips and falls into the mud. The mouse, beetle and catfish came to the man’s aid and at their silly antics, the Princess laughed.” He smiled softly, unable to raise his head as he saw Viktor walking closer. His heart was racing impossibly fast, sweat slipping down the back of his neck then sliding down his spine. 

 

“She pointed him out as the man who made her laugh and he was brought to the castle. Once he was brought into the castle, he had turned into a handsome man and they were married.” He shut his book nervously as he heard Viktor chuckle softly. “What an odd tale. I’m curious where you learned to read such an old dialect. Who taught you?” Katsuki gulped, “M-My father, my lord.” The King laughed softly as he gently reached down and slid a finger underneath the boy’s soft chin, tilting his face up as the King examined it curiously. “Now tell me, mystery fable reader, do you have a name?” 

 

Katsuki nodded, trying to swallow down the nervousness that was building up in his stomach. Viktor’s fingers were gentle, yet they were tough. They were hands of a craftsmen. “M-My name is Yuuri, my lord.” With a satisfied ‘mmm’, the man’s fingers left their place below Katsuki’s chin, to which he admitted was a little disappointed. “I see that Makkachin has taken to you. He’s a very picky animal, I am impressed.” Viktor put his fingers to his own chin in thought, then smiled. “Here, come. I will show you what I was working on.” He motioned for the brunette to follow so the boy got up nervously and followed the King towards the workspace behind the silk curtains.

 

“Oh wow.” Katsuki whispered as he entered the workspace, seeing many colors of paint on a giant palette which sat on the work desk. Beside the desk stood a giant easel, which held a canvas with an almost complete painting. It was a painting of the city, the details perfectly marked with expert strokes. He realized most of this was from the view of the palace, however, he was still amazed. “This is beautiful, your majesty.” He whispered, getting closer to the artwork. Viktor gave a soft, satisfied chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. If you notice, you can see that I am working on the palace here.” Viktor’s hands went to point, gently meeting with Katsuki’s, who had also been motioning to the obvious blank space. Before he could react beyond blushing, he heard the door open as Phichit walked in, looking for Katsuki, whose time was up. 

 

“You will come read to me tomorrow, Yuuri.”  Viktor declared as Katsuki walked back to his spot and gathered his things from his seat. “And don’t forget to bring that fairy tale book of yours. I would like to hear more of your story telling.” With that, the servant and contestant left without another word. 

-

“You must have left a good impression on him, Yuuri.” Phichit said, eventually breaking the silence between them as they descended from the stairs. The boy only nodded, staring at his fingertips, which has soft smudges of blue and green paint. “You must tell no one of this night or these arrangements. They are for you alone.” 

 

As Katsuki got into his room later in the evening, he sighed sweetly, placing the book on his dresser before flopping down on on his bed. He tried remembering every detail of the King’s face, the way he felt when he touched him, the way his eyes seemed to be studying everything about him. He smiled, covering his face with his hands before letting out a giant sigh. He began to doze off, imagining _the King walking through his door and felt the ghost of his lips pressed against his forehead, then moving down--_ Katsuki’s eyes opened and he sat up with a start. No way. The king wasn’t here and he needed to get a hold of himself before his imagination ran wild. With a racing heart, he blew out his candle and lay down again, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. It couldn’t be helped that Viktor endered his dreams.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“My lord, how are the candidates? Have you got to meet them?” A curious advisor looked over, smiling as Viktor - sitting at the head of the table - looked over at him with a playful look in his eyes. “I have yet to meet them, though I assume that changes today. I get to start meeting candidates after breakfast.” The few advisors and the cold blonde prince all sat at the king’s table, eating from the many platters full of fruits, vegetables, cheeses and meats. Viktor plucked an olive from his own giant tray, popping into his mouth and thinking about meeting them all. However, he couldn’t get the small boy with the story book from the past few nights out of his mind.

 

Yuuri, as he was called, came in every night when he was painting. He read what he was supposed to read from the Diary and then proceeded to look at the King’s artwork when called over. He always smelled of floral soap, his soft milky skin always radiating with warmth, his kind yet curious eyes assessed Viktor’s artwork with genuine interest. He would point out the places he recognized from the painting, talking with Viktor as if they had been old friends, though they had only just recently met. He also took note that his dog would never leave Yuuri’s side, whining for hours when Phichit took him away for the night. Viktor couldn’t deny the almost magnetic feeling he had towards the other, always wanting to touch him. He knew it wasn’t appropriate, seeing that this boy was only one of the candidates and he hadn’t even met any of the others. He wouldn’t admit that he didn’t really want to.

 

“Well, we wish you luck, King Viktor. May your next spouse bring you happiness.” Prince Plisetsky raised his wine glass, the other advisors following suit. They toasted to the happiness of the King and sipped on the red wine in glasses. “Thank you.” Viktor managed, sighing as he realized what time it was. He dismissed himself from breakfast before following Phichit off to his first date with one of the contestants, not helping the fact that he wished it was Yuuri.

 

-

 

Katsuki sat in the bath alone, the warm steam of the water rising up and sticking to his face. The smell of the floral oils soaking into his skin and flower petals sticking to him. A few of the women were preparing for their date with the king. It was early morning when he had taken to the bath, before the sun had risen and breakfast had been served. When he was satisfied, he got out of the water and quickly found one of the towels laid out for him and dried off. 

 

He slipped on his white trousers and put his towel over his shoulder, not minding the fact that he was going to be walking back shirtless. As he walked, he noticed the fish actively swimming around in the lily pond he came to, wondering if they had just been fed. He walked over and peeked in, seeing them all munching on something. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, turning around to see Minami standing there with a new empty bowl, which had probably contained fish food at some point. “Katsuki!” He said with an excited smile, “I’m so glad I found you. I’ve got to talk to you.” The servant and his friend sat down on the edge of the pool, watching the fish frenzy before starting the conversation. 

 

“I’m glad to see you again, I thought maybe you had been moved to another part of the palace. And remember, my name is Yuuri now.” The brunette smiled sweetly at his friend, who gulped hard. Minami couldn’t help the way he felt around his friend - he was kind, gentle and occasionally quirky, but most importantly, he was in every way beautiful. He couldn’t forget the way Yuuri looked when he danced to Eros back home. Home… what a sore topic. “L-Look, I know you’ve probably been having a nice time, but I figured out how to escape!” The blonde smile widened, obviously excited to share the news.

 

“Wait, what?” Katsuki’s face fell a little. He was now guilty of not wanting to go home just yet. He had met King Viktor and even though he knew he probably stood a little chance, he couldn’t help how he felt towards him. “I mean, there is going to be a caravan coming through town. Remember how we always dreamed of running away with them and joining their group of dancers? We have an opportunity now! We can escape this place, you and I! C’mon. I know you probably want to go home to visit your family sometimes. And we can!” Minami saw how Katsuki’s face was growing pale, obviously not satisfied with the plans. “What is it, Yuuri?” 

 

“I-I can’t go.” Katsuki stood up as he heard laughter and talking down the hallway. It was time for breakfast and he wasn’t allowed to miss it. He had wanted to wish Mila good luck on her date with Viktor. “Why not?” Minami said with wide eyes, which threatened to swell with tears. “I can’t. What if I get picked, Minami?” The blonde shook his head, his eyes narrowing, “Since when did that matter to you? How do you even know if you’d want to be with the king? I-I thought we--” He stopped himself, looking down. “Look, Minami. If you want to go, don’t stay around for my sake. Whatever happens, I want you to go and be happy. You deserve it.” Katsuki placed a gentle hand on his friend’s face in attempt to comfort him. Minami leaned into the touch, swallowing his pride and his feelings as he looked up at Katsuki. “You know I couldn’t go without you. Where you go, I’l go. If you stay, I’ll stay. Besides, your mother would want me looking after you and making sure you aren’t ever in any serious trouble.”

 

Deeper in the hallway, a soft voice echoed, calling for Katsuki (Yuuri, really). “Come find me again later. Please don’t be a stranger, no matter where you go. But if you want to go Minami, go.” Katsuki’s hand slipped off of his friend’s cheek, offering him a quick goodbye before heading down the hall. Minami stared into the pool, heart heavy, feeling warm tears rolling down his soft cheeks. He didn’t know what he had expected, Katsuki had never shown interest in him (beyond friendship) and he was younger. He wiped at the tears rolling down his face, smiling as he turned around to watch the boy run towards his friends. “Good luck, Katsuki. If there is anyone who deserves a luxurious, happy life - it’s you.”

 

Katsuki quickly found himself in the arms of Mila, who snuggled the smaller boy. “After breakfast, Phichit told us her was taking us somewhere special. Aren’t you excited, Yuuri?” He replied that he was and ended up joining her for breakfast, slightly disappointed that Makkachin hadn’t been waiting outside for him.

 

Again, Katsuki found himself following Phichit across the palace. They were headed close to where he knew the King’s room was, nervousness filling his belly with a warm sensation. Instead of heading up the main flight of stairs, they were lead down the stairs, coming to a large door guarded by soldiers. The soldiers pushed the door open, the group following their leader into a dark chamber which was lit only by torches which made the dank space warm. They turned the corner and everyone audibly gasped. 

 

“To prepare you all for your visit with the king, we have brought you to the royal treasury,” The cinnamon skinned man turned around, his expression neutral as he saw many of the men and women’s faces lighting up. Greed, perhaps. “You are allowed to pick as much jewelry you desire to wear with your visit. Everything you take is yours to keep. Now, get to it.” The women and men pushed by Katsuki, their hands feverently picking through mountains of gold, diamonds, rubies and many more beautiful things.

 

Katsuki stood there awkwardly, he knew that no matter what he wore, it wouldn’t change the way the King viewed him when it came to his time. “Yuuri,” A cool voice said, getting closer, “Does none of this interest you?” The boy shook his head in reply, “Not really.” Phichit chuckled softly, “Come with me, then. I have something that could possibly interest you.” The two walked into an abandoned room with a small chest adorned with gold and jewels sat upon a stool. Phichit opened the chest and reached inside, plucking out a dainty necklace with a familiar looking jewel at the end. “Perhaps this?”

 

Katsuki reached for the necklace and nearly started weeping with joy. It was his necklace which his mother had given him. He had no idea that the jewel was precious enough to be put inside the royal treasury. He kissed the gem before smiling. “I think just this will do for me, Phichit… Could you..?” With nimble fingers, the servant took the necklace, placing the front on Yuuri’s neck, then connected the backs together. “It suits you.” The servant replied with a kind smile. “Thank you… _Really_. This necklace means more than you know.”

 

-

 

Viktor was in the courtyard, his advisors standing by to see him off on the horse ride that he had planned for him and his 6th contestant. They all were boring or annoying so far. One was so nervous, she threw up on his robes. Another couldn’t stop crying. One of the men had been annoyed with Makkachin who had tried to sniff him and shooed the animal away. He saw one of the ladies, adorned in jewels and a beautiful silk dress, walk out towards him. She was beautiful, however, she had sneered at the servant women who stared at her in jealousy. Poor character, he assessed as she was led over to her horse beside his own. He got on quickly, watching as the servants tending to her attempted to lift her onto the horse.

 

The woman squealed as she continued slipping. The weight of the jewelry was too much. Viktor tried not to laugh as he watched her struggle. “I suppose, my lord, that horseback riding isn’t the best idea for this candidate!” Prince Plisetsky called out, earning a hearty chuckle from the crowd of amused advisors. Viktor couldn’t help but sigh and wonder what that plump little boy Yuuri was up to. He had read to him the previous night and no matter what he tried to do, he couldn’t get him out of his thoughts. This was going to be a long day.

 

-

 

Katsuki was assigned his chance with the king during his regular reading hours. He wondered if Viktor even knew he was a candidate or a regular servant. As he followed Phichit, he held onto his arm carefully, shaking from being so nervous. “W-What if he doesn’t like me?” He muttered and stopped, causing his friend to stop as well. The man turned towards him, smiling. “Yuuri, you know he likes you. The King wouldn’t have requested you read to him every night if he didn’t like you. Besides this is your time to be yourself and speak to him.”

 

The continued to walk again slowly, “You know, I have experienced your nervousness once. When I was a boy, I had promised my heart to a women from my home country. I loved her as if she had put the stars in the sky but… as I was taken and given the assignment of being head servant, I could never return to her. Especially since we servants are all…” Katsuki looked up at his friend, his kind eyes watching his friend’s expressions. “You…?” Phichit smiled sheepishly, “We are all eunuchs, Yuuri. I never truly had the courage to go find her again… But this.” He gently squeezed the boy’s arm, “This is your turn to chase after what you desire. If the King does not choose you, he is an even greater fool than I could have imagined.”  
  
Katsuki’s eyes swelled with tears as he leaned against his friend’s arm, walking up the stairs to Viktor’s bedroom door. “This is where I must leave you, Yuuri. I wish you the best of luck.” Phichit let go of Yuri’s arm and smiled kindly before walking back down the stairs. Katsuki’s hand found it’s way towards his necklace, pulling the jewel to his lips and kissing it for good luck. This was where the final decision was to be made about his future. He pushed open the door and entered. 

 

The room was lit as he always remembered. This time, the situation was different. He was dressed in fine silks white silks adorned with golden trim, his hair has been brushed and slicked back, smelling of jasmins, his skin glowing from the bath oils in the light of the lanterns. Katsuki proceeded into the room, hearing the large door shut behind him. “Have they not told you, I do not wish to be read to tonight. I am exhausted.” Katsuki felt anxiety pricking in his heart as he saw Viktor approach from behind his silk art space. Their eyes met as the King emerged from his space. “You… So you _are_ a candidate.”

 

Katsuki bowed his head politely, before meeting Viktor’s startling blue eyes again. “Yes, your majesty. I am.” Viktor approached again, his face cold as he examined him. There was something unreadable about his expression that somewhat put Katsuki on edge. “So tell me, Yuuri. Out of all the luxuries and adornments, you only selected one piece of jewelry for meeting your king. Do you hold so little worth to yourself?”

 

“You misunderstand, my lord. My father once taught me that when you are going to see a King, instead of expecting a gift, you should bring one to present to him.” Yuuri unhooked the necklace from around his neck, holding it up. “So I give you this as a present of my gratitude. For the kindness you’ve shown me and for enjoying listening to me read to you. I have no mouse, beetle, or catfish to guide me through this, but I come to you with the utmost sincerity. This necklace means is my most prized possession. It holds my past, my present and my future… and so, I’m offering it to you. Please accept it.” He held out the necklace, feeling heat rising to his face as Viktor listened intently. 

 

He had never in his entire life assumed that he would be giving away the one thing he had that meant the world to him. For Viktor, for these feelings he couldn’t deny, giving him this seemed to be the right thing to do. Viktor stepped closer and took the necklace, then walked off and started to pace. Katsuki felt his heart drop, watching with confused and sad eyes as Viktor held onto the necklace tightly. “Is this it then. Your love is so cheaply bought, it seems.”

 

“N-No.” He managed, watching as Viktor examined it curiously. “Certainly, Yuuri. Even you must have a price.” The other shook his head, “My affection is not something to be bought, my lord. It’s not something any sort of money could persuade me into giving away.” Viktor nodded, “I see. Well, here’s the thing.” He approached Katsuki, still with a cool expression. “I too have a gift to offer you. A Kingdom, perhaps?” Katsuki’s eyes widened as he looked up, eyes swelling with tears. “The only thing I could ever ask from you, would be your love in return.”

 

  
A few warm tears of happiness rolled down the brunettes cheeks as the king reached over, stroking them away with the pad of his thumb. “Then it is yours. My kingdom, my library filled with those books you love so much, my heart… all of it, if you’d marry me. There is so much to you that I want to know.” Katsuki started crying, leaning into Viktor’s touch and smiling. “I would like, if I may, to learn everything about you as well. To read into our pasts and discover the future…” Viktor leaned in, gently resting his forehead against Yuuri’s.  “That would certainly make a story worth telling.” He whispered, lifting up his face so his nose gently rested in Katsuki’s hair, his lips then pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “So, what do you say?” Viktor whispered quietly, his other hand still gripping the necklace tightly. “Yes... I-It would be an honor to marry you.”

 

Neither of them could deny the magnetic feeling pulling them together as Yuuri’s one night with the King came to an end.


	4. Progression

There was no way that this was _actually_ real. 

Katsuki’s life seemed to start going ten times faster than he was ever used to it going. One moment he was saying yes to Viktor’s marriage proposal - which seemed completely unreal still - and next he was picking out wedding attire, then being whisked away to get his head measured for his crown. His  _ crown _ ! It all seemed like a dream too good to be true. He couldn’t help but think with a sinking feeling that he was going to wake up on the small dusty mattress in his home, hearing his mother calling him for dinner before sighing and wishing there was something more to life that what he had.

 

As he sat in the chair, being fussed over by servants, he saw his one friend Mila walk into the room. She had been bitter at first, but had agreed to become one of Katsuki’s main servants. She was his primary care taker...More like helping helping him look like he hadn’t just rolled out of the garbage. She walked in, smiling as she held a bag of what appeared to be makeup and perfumes. 

 

“Good morning, Yuuri!” She said, her expressions bright as ever as she walked over, prepared to work her magic on her shy friend. She had come around after she had found out he had been picked, seeing as he had no intention of rubbing it in or gloating, instead taking to hiding from the other candidates and feeling guilty about them having to go back home. She had happily accepted the position with no harsh feelings towards him, being a well tempered person, she had quickly accepted an opportunity to live in the castle and have a fairly decent life. “G-Good morning, Mila.” She smiled as she smelled the oils from his bath this morning, giggling as his plump cheeks had a rosy color to them.

 

“You smell nice at least. Now, you know the drill. Sit still while I pretty you up. You’ve got your wedding outfit fitting in the afternoon. After that, you’re having lunch with the king’s newest right hand advisor, Prince Plisetsky. He seems quite eager to meet you.” Katsuki gulped loudly, nervous about meeting the prince he had heard so much about. He was beautiful, dainty, and soft yet had a cunning nature to him and an explosive temper. “Oh, joy.” He muttered as Mila had taken out a few different types of makeup - which he knew nothing about and sat still as she worked on his face. Other servants were busy with giving him a pedicure or cleaning his fingernails.

 

He shuddered as he felt a cool cream (?) being globbed onto his face, watching closely as a sponge like orb spread it generously across his face. He sighed as saw Mila take out a brush, sweeping it through a fair shade of powder before dusting it across his face. Her brushes dipped into many colorful palettes of makeup, winding around his features, dipping through some spaces and gliding around. After she finished with that, she took out a little container of what seemed to be an inky black liquid, dipping a small brush into it before taking it to Katsuki’s eyes - outlining them with precision before stepping back and with the approving nod of the other servants, she grabbed the perfume she chose out of what seemed to be dozens in the bag. 

 

“Do you like this one, Yuuri?” She asked, holding out the glass bottle for him to take. He took it cautiously, sniffing. His eyes brightened up. “Mmmm, jasmines.” She giggled as she took the bottle back. “Close your eyes,” to which he did as he was commanded, “I heard that King Viktor loves the smell of jasmines. So maybe once you see him for dinner, he will give you some more special attention. I can’t believe he is going to officially announce his engagement tonight!” She sprayed Katsuki over a few times before seeming satisfied. He nodded at what she had said, smiling weakly. “I’m a little nervous. Plus, I have lunch this afternoon with the Prince..” Mila smiled brightly. “You’ll do fine! Don’t worry about it. I bet he is the type to seem mean until you find his soft side.”

 

“I hope that’s the case. I don’t need to have an enemy inside the main circle of important people. Viktor speaks highly of him, so I can only hope for the best.” Mila helped Katsuki out of his chair, beaming. “Don’t worry. Everyone loves you. You’re so darn cute! I could pinch your cheeks, but I’m not ruining my masterpiece. Anyway, I’m thinking of putting you in peach silky pants and a white blouse… Oh! I’ve got it.” She scurried off to his newly stocked, extensive closet. He had been moved to a huge suite which had its own washroom, bedroom, and giant closet stocked with goodies. He would have this room, but would probably spend his nights with Viktor once they were married.

 

He heard scratching at the door, watching as one of his servants swiftly rushed to the door, almost being plowed over as Makkachin rushed into the room and jumped up, trying to get Katsuki’s attention. Smiling, he leaned town and kissed the top of the dog’s muzzle before rubbing his fur gently. “No no no!” Mila whined, rushing over. “Don’t smudge your face on the dog’s fur. We don’t need you fuzzy and smelly! Good thing I waited for lip stick!” She shooed Makkachin away, to which she earned a glare from the animal before he huffed and lay down on Katsuki’s bed. “You spoil that dog way too much, Yuuri.” His friend murmured, to which he could only reply with a soft laugh of agreement. 

 

Once he had been appropriately dressed and dusted off Makkachin’s fur, Mila had applied a nude shade of lipstick to his soft lips, smiling as they rushed him out the door. He was rushed to one side of the palace, where a happy man waited. He had dusty blonde hair with brown streaks and green dreamy eyes, smiling widely as he saw Katsuki approach. “Welcome, sir! A pleasure to be working with you. Come over here and let me measure you!” 

 

Katsuki stood in the tent, being measured and having fabrics pinned to him. The man seemed to be making a dress like suit - meaning the fabric was flowy like a dress, but was designed more like a suit. It was white with lace trim and silver buttons adorning it. He didn’t mind that the button pressed against the dip between his collarbones a little too tightly. The space from where his necklace used to be didn’t feel so empty. Besides, the necklace looked much better around his lover’s neck while they read stories together by torch light, Makkachin by their feet. 

 

Seeing that he had what he needed, the man shooed Katsuki and his entourage away so he could work. They quickly touched up his makeup and clothes, handing his canine stalker over to his caretaker and whisking Katsuki away to the main dining hall for lunch.

 

He entered nervously, his hands sweating as he was seated at a very large table which was covered in many plates assorted with all sorts of good eats. The man sitting across from him watched with curious eyes, examining him like a cat does a mouse. “So…” The man began once everyone had left them, save for Mila who was serving Katsuki his food. “You’re the chosen one, huh? I’m surprised. I would have thought Viktor was aiming for children this time.” Yuri cleared his throat nervously, taking a sip of his water before meeting Plisetsky’s eyes. “I’m sorry if you’re disappointed by this.”

 

To be quite frank, Katsuki did not want any enemies. However, if there was no direct conflict with the Prince, he couldn’t really be bothered with any negative comments the man threw his way. However, it seemed the other had a lot more on his mind besides possible children. “I’m not disappointed. Just intrigued. Though, you are cute. Not exactly my taste, but you are fairly feminine. Hm.” If Katsuki had this right, maybe this boy was just awkward. Flattery didn’t seem to be on the others mind so much. “Forgive me if I seemed rude. Yuuri, was it?” The other said hastily, cheeks growing red. “I didn’t want to come off that way.”

 

Katsuki shook his head, “No, I wasn’t offended. I don’t mind being called feminine.” The other seemed to let out (what seemed to be) a sigh of relief. “Look, I am not too good with dealing with new people. But… let me make one thing clear. You had better be loyal to my cousin, you’ve got that? Don’t shame this family like the last fool of a queen did. If you keep up your duties and I see Viktor is well cared for then… you and I won’t have any issues.”

 

Was this a (sort of) threat? He wasn’t sure what point the Prince was trying to put across besides intimidating him into not being stupid. However, he chose to nod again, “I don’t plan on shaming his majesty in any way. If you have any concern with what I’m doing, tell me so. However, I don’t see anything I’m doing to be wrong so far.” The blonde blinked, cheeks darkening, not wanting to have offended the queen to be. He couldn’t tell, was this man vicious or was he weak? He couldn’t read him. However, they sat in another fairly long silence as they consumed some of their meal.  

 

“So tell me, where are you from?” The other asked, his voice seemed to be strained. Both of them knew that in order for any sort of conversation to happen, they would have to force it. However, this subject alone was what could get Katsuki thrown out. Prince Plisetsky was well known for not liking his people. During a rebellion a few years back, the Prince’s father had been wounded by someone from there. The wound festered and his father had grown sick and eventually passed. The rebellion that was a misunderstanding to begin with sowed a seed of hatred deep in Plisetsky’s heart.    
  
“I-I’m from a small village, a little west of here. I don’t have family so I don’t really have traceable roots, my lord.” Katsuki tried his best to keep his voice from quaking. Disappointed in the answer, yet satisfied that he had at least tried to converse, the Prince nodded. “Oh, I understand. Well, there is a lot to learn from this place if you’re willing to put in the effort. Some people don’t bother to understand the customs of our people or care enough to immerse themselves. Some try to trash and destroy it, like those lowlife rebellion starters.” 

 

“I-I see. Well,” Katsuki cleared his throat, “I have every intention on learning more about this place. I wish to understand my King’s culture and try to immerse the best I can. If you don’t mind, I know this is your culture as well so...Maybe you could help me? I mean, if you have the time.” Secretly excited to share what he knew but not willing to show it, the Prince simply nodded, “I suppose I could help you. Though, if you’re done eating, we may want to take this conversation somewhere more comfortable. A lounge room, perhaps. I need to sit somewhere soft, my back is killing me.”

 

The two finished their meal, it going a lot better than expected. The Prince, who Katsuki actually shared his fake first name with, was rather awkward. He was a bit cold and tried to seem indifferent, somewhat rude to the servants, but Katsuki could see his guilt in his eyes when he snapped impatiently at one of the girls. They made their way into a large lounge room, it had a giant fireplace at the end, large glass windows that stretched all the way to the ceiling, a giant table with a bowl of fruit on top of it and main plush chairs surrounding it. Plisetsky chose a giant wooden chair that was decorated with plump blue pillows that he practically sank into. Yuri chose a chair beside it which was the same, except the pillows were a little flatter and less colorful.

 

Katsuki noted that he had not seen Phichit all day, knowing that he was busy preparing for the wedding among many things. He had hoped his friend would be nearby to potentially get him out of any sticky situations. However, Mila was there. She had bickered boldly with the Prince, accusing him of slouching (“it’s bad for your spine!” “I don’t care, hag!”) which was highly amusing. Once she had walked off to bring them tea, Plisetsky turned towards him shyly, his cheeks dusted with a soft pink. “So.. what exactly did you want to know, Yuuri?”

 

“Well… I did take classes and such for etiquette in a royal family. I learned about food, your gods, your temples...but..” Katsuki fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, “I know nothing of your wedding customs. C-Could you tell me about them?” The Prince straightened up, “ _Seriously?_ You’re getting married in a few days and they didn’t bother to tell you? Stupid.” He huffed and shook his head before looking at Katsuki with a sort of shy, yet determined look. “Well from what I remember…”

 

The Prince went on to list different customs. For example, the people would exchange rings, putting them on their right hands instead of what normally was the left hand. The bride’s family would also pretend to hold the bride hostage from the groom right before the official ceremony, playfully asking the groom for ransom. The groom would present his bride with a beautiful piece of jewelry or a present in exchange for her hand in marriage. It would then proceed to a giant ceremony, decorated elegantly, yet for this particular wedding, it was to be a giant spectacle. Thousands of flowers, silks, guests… And after the ceremony, a celebration for the married couple, where they received gifts and then a honeymoon. 

 

“Wow…” Katsuki whispered after the Prince had enlightened him, “I can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed...b-but I am excited!” He heard a soft chuckle beside him, looking over to see a pair of rolling eyes. “You’re so dramatic. You’ll be fine. It’ll be a good day for you and my cousin.” He stretched a bit, looking out the window. “Oh well, it seems we have spent too much time talking about this.” He saw Phichit walk into the room, followed by Mila. “I will see you later, I suppose. Have a good day.” Plisetsky was lead off by his servants who stood outside the room. Phichit walked over with wide eyes, “Wow, I haven’t seen the Prince in such a good mood in a while, you must be magic.”

 

“I was only kind to him, Phichit. Being nice works wonders, you know?” Katsuki teased his friend as Mila lead them off once again. Apparently the King was in the process of announcing his engagement and Katsuki was late, now rushing towards one side of the palace that faced the giant city. His makeup was touched up as he stood behind giant curtains, hearing Viktor talking to what was probably a very large crowd. Phichit went outside, leaving Katsuki alone with Mila who smiled. “All you have to do is wave and stay close to Viktor.” She sprayed him with perfume and winked, “Go get ‘em, Yuuri.” She then pushed him through the curtain as he heard Viktor say something, causing the crowds to go wild. 

 

He stumbled past the giant red curtain onto a large balcony where Phichit was standing hidden in the corner. Towards the edge by the railing stood Viktor, elegantly dressed and beautiful as ever. The King turned around, smiling brightly as he entered the fray, holding out his hand for him. Katsuki took it with shaky hands, being pulled directly to his side. “This is Yuuri, your future queen!” Viktor announced and people stared for a moment before erupting into cheers. It seemed not to matter that he was a boy, though he was extremely feminine. As the people roared with excitement, Viktor leaned down a bit, his lips close to Katsuki’s ear. “You look beautiful, you know. Is this perfume jasmine?” 

 

“Yes, my lord. It is. Do you like it?” He heard Viktor chuckle softly, “I love it and I love you. The people love you. This wedding is going to be spectacular.” Katsuki could only nod, being completely speechless. Viktor’s sturdy arms were holding him closely, his face pressed up against the side of Katsuki’s head. He was wearing Katsuki’s necklace under his shirt, the glint of the jewel peaking out from the collar of the King’s shirt. He couldn’t help but feel a bit optimistic now. 

“I’m nervous, but excited... “ He was being quite honest, which he learned was a good approach when speaking to Viktor. He knew it was slightly hypocritical, considering he was lying about his past.

 

-

 

Once they were lead off, Viktor and Katsuki headed off to his private dinning room, Phichit having already laid out the decor, food and drinks. Viktor sat at the head of the table as always and Katsuki took the chair beside him. The king playfully fed his lover food, feeding him grapes and different slices of all sorts of meats. He seemed ridiculously happy. “I miss you every night when you go and every day when we aren’t together.” Viktor whined as Yuri munched on some eggplant he had been served.

 

“It sounds to me that you’re love sick, my king. Whatever shall I do about this horrible dilemma?” Katsuki teased back, his sarcasm oozing into his words as Viktor moved closer, his hand gently resting on the top of Yuuri’s knee. The soft hand slowly slid up to the middle of Katsuki’s thigh. “You could spend the night with me, you know. Sleeping with me. I won’t try anything until after the wedding, I assure you. King’s honor.” Katsuki choked on his bite of food, coughing a bit. “V-Viktor, that isn’t proper. You know I am not supposed to sleep with you, be it normal sleeping or… otherwise, until after the wedding. These are your customs I am following.”   
  


“Customs and rules can be changed, you know.” Viktor pouted, which made the brunette laugh. “Be _patient_ , my King.” Katsuki said, lowering his voice down a bit, causing it to sound more seductive. “We will have plenty of alone time together during our honeymoon.” With that, Viktor had to turn away and cough, fanning his reddening face. Katsuki noticed that he had crossed his legs and Viktor took his hand off of his thy. 

 

After dinner to two took to reading in Viktor’s room with Makkachin at their side, though they had stopped to discuss the new laws that Prince Plisetsky had proposed to enforce. It made Katsuki uneasy, but he knew in order to have any say so in these matters, he would have to marry Viktor first. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Viktor’s fingers found their way to his hair. Fingers gently toying and playing with the small flips and curls that sat at the base of his neck. “Two more days.” He whispered to a now sleepy Yuuri. “Two more days and you’re mine.” Katsuki chuckled softly, “I’ve been yours since I gave you that necklace. It’s just two more days until we can...you know.” 

 

And with that, the two started to drift off to sleep together, Katsuki’s face resting on Viktor’s firm chest. Phichit eventually came in and escorted Yuuri to his bed chambers. Mila quickly took off the boy’s remaining makeup before dressing him for bed and putting him to sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

The next two days passed, thankfully, passed in a blur. 

 

As Katsuki opened his eyes finally to early morning chirping of the birds, he felt anxiousness swim into his lower stomach. The warm feeling pooled deep in his belly as he heard Mila come in with her group of women. 

 

_Today was the day._

 

They escorted him off to a bath filled with flower petals and all sorts of lovely smells rose from the water. As he rested his weary body in the water, the servants went to quickly scrubbing him from top to bottom. They lathered his hair with shampoos and conditioners before rinsing them out just as quickly as they had been put in. He didn’t even get to enjoy more than 20 minutes inside the warm water.

 

He washed rushed off, having makeup professionally pressed on his face and having his hair brushed back. He got scolded as his sleepy eyes watered and almost ruined the masquera holding his long eyelashes together. The pleasant creamy feeling of the nude lipstick spreading across his plump lips was nice. He looked in the mirror, shocked that the beautiful person staring back at him was actually himself. He nearly started crying, having always had self esteem issues about his appearance. 

 

He was quickly dressed into the white suit, gold trim and lace decorating the outfit in introcut little details. The diamond buttons pressing against his skin, making him slightly uncomfortable with how much they pressed against his torso. However, he didn’t have time to care as he put on his dress shoes and was rushed outside to the main courtyard which was set up beautifully. 

 

There was a giant white tent covering the entire area, which was decorated in beautiful white flowers. White chairs all sat lined up, leading the way towards the elaborately decorated altar. The altar was decorated with many soft colored flowers and twinkling lights. The backdrop was a white silky sheet decorated with silver designs and diamonds. It was almost impossibly beautiful, which shocked Katsuki. People were starting to come in, to be seated. So many important faces, it was almost overwhelming. 

 

The day proceeded to evening in a blur, he having been hidden from the large crowd now gathered in the wedding hall. Hearing cheers at what seemed to be Viktor coming into the place, bringing a legion of servants with him. He heard murmurs of a lovely white gold crown being on his head which was apparently matching with the one being carried in by the servants. The wedding officiant had arrived with Prince Plisetsky and his gaggle of servants as well. Everything was being prepared as Yuri nervously waited in his side room with Mila and a few other girls, making sure he still was looking good. “King Viktor!” He heard someone call out, was that...The Prince? It seemed a little forced and he heard people laughing. “Your lover is ours unless you pay the price! What will it be for the future Queen?” He heard the crowd cheer as the king apparently presented the prince with some sort of gift. Yuri peeked out of the tent as someone who was obviously not him walked out in a white dress. “Here!” The Prince said with a sneer, earning a laugh from the audience, “Your Queen!” The person had a veil, which was slightly ratted. Viktor smirked and lifted it to reveal one of his advisors who he was friends with. Everyone watched with amusement as Viktor playfully pushed the man away, pointing dramatically at Plisetsky.

 

“Absolutely not. I will not marry this  _ woman _ !” The crowd laughed as the advisor was rushed away to change before the wedding. “Where is my bride to be? I will give you anything! Even this!” He held up a beautiful necklace which had a beautiful ruby dangling from it. The crowd ‘oooh’d and ‘aaaah’d as the Prince walked over and grabbed it. “Fair enough. Excuse me, your majesty.” He walked off, heading towards where Katsuki was sitting as the crowd cheered for the performance. Phichit smiled as the crowds stood, seeing Viktor anxiously waiting. The servant held Makkachin on a beautifully embellished leash, waiting for Yuuri to appear.

 

The Prince walked in, smiling a bit awkwardly as Mila and the other girls squealed, looking at the beautiful necklace. “For you.” He said gruffly, walking behind Katsuki and putting the necklace on him. “It turns out that, since you have no family, that I will be walking you down the aisle this evening.” Katsuki linked arms with the Prince, feeling nervous. The Prince had been directing the wedding rehearsal, scolding him for slouching or for not walking in time to the music. He had seemed to take extra care into making this wedding a success for an unknown reason. Perhaps the Prince had grown fond of the brunette from their few conversations? 

 

Katsuki then found himself at what seemed to be the edge of the world. The large crowd was standing, turned around and staring. The entire place was lit up beautifully with many candles in lanterns, twinkling like stars. They all had curious looks, watching as the Prince and the bride now stood at the beginning of the lane. 

 

Music started to play, it was almost like magic. In the crowd, he saw Phichit, Mila and Minami all watching with bright smiles - Makkachin by their side with his tail wagging. Katsuki strode in time with the music, feeling the thousands of eyes on him. “Don’t worry about them, this is about you.” Plisetsky murmured, though his tone sounded like he was threatening Katsuki, he knew that he was trying to be considerate. He would describe this Prince to be a cactus whose flowers bloomed with proper attention and care.

 

He was lost in thought until his dark eyes met Viktor’s stunning blue ones. As he saw him at the altar, his world stopped. Man, he really was in love. By the time he finally got a grip, Prince Plisetsky was offering Katsuki’s dainty hand to the King. Viktor took it and gently pulled Katsuki onto the altar. Everyone sat down, the Prince going back to his seat as well. “You look absolutely beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered. 

 

Vows were exchanged, rings were given and Katsuki had never cried so much in his life. Warm tears swelling in his eyes and rolling down his plump cheeks as his lips met Viktor’s for the first time ever. Viktor’s gentle hand moved up and stroked Katsuki’s tears off of his cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t cry, my love.” He whispered soothingly as they turned towards the crowd who cheered them on.

 

“Kneel, Yuuri Nikiforov.” The official conducting the ceremony said loudly. The crowd went silent as Viktor put his white gold crown back on his own head before turning to a pedestal which had a plush pillow with a matching crown on it. The crown didn’t have nearly as many introcut details to it, nor did it have as many jewels, but it was still stunningly gorgeous. Viktor picked it up, walking back over to Katsuki, who was now kneeling before him. The official said a few words in a language he didn’t understand and Viktor placed the crown on his husband’s head. “Rise, Yuuri Nikiforov, our new Queen.”  The crowd erupted into cheers. Viktor took Katsuki’s hand, helping him to his feet before they descended from the altar and walked down the lane at a quick pace together. 

 

People cheered and clapped, some throwing rice or flowers as the couple walked down, hand in hand and smiling. The weight of the crown was almost too much. There were so many details Katsuki wished he could remember of that seemingly perfect day. Looking back on it, the celebration after the wedding was magnificent. There was dancing, feasting and drinking. He had never danced to such elegant music, though he was complimented on his dancing skills. He had nearly forgotten how much he had missed dancing, though he wished he could have danced Eros with Minami who was serving food to him. 

 

His friend had wished him a happy wedding and had given Katsuki some silks he had smuggled in from the merchants market that had passed through before the wedding had taken place. There was an oddly calm demeanor to his normally bubbly friend, though he would have to wait until after the honeymoon to ask him about. Their honeymoon wasn’t going to be a traveling one, it was just to be a few days of plans for the two of them. He was slightly anxious about this evening, knowing he and Viktor would be off soon. 

 

The celebrations had come to and ending fairly early for the two love birds. Viktor had his hands on Katsuki the entire evening if he wasn’t dancing with someone. Phichit and Mila had taken Makkachin and had wished them a good evening. When they left the party, Viktor pulled Katsuki out into the empty hallways of the castle, kissing him sweetly. When they eventually pulled away, he had left Katsuki breathless. “I’ve been wanting to do that for what seemed to be forever.” His husband stated, smiling as he squeezed his hand, the cool band of Viktor’s wedding ring pressing into the inside of their locked hands. 

 

They walked together, speaking of how lovely the wedding had turned out to bed. The castle was...surprisingly empty. Apparently Viktor had wanted that way and the two followed the pathway of light the lanterns were leading them to. Hand in hand, they climbed up stairs and wound their way around places in the palace that Katsuki had never seen before. It was a final tour of the palace before they turned in for the night. Flowers decorated their way, which was a very nice touch. 

 

“Tell me, Yuuri. Are you comfortable for what we have talked about before? Our...plans for tonight?” Viktor looked over at him, studying his face. Katsuki felt blood rush to his face, swallowing harshly. “W-Well I… Y-Yes, but…” He bit his lip. Mila had told him to go into the bathroom and change into what she had set in there for him. He had not the faintest idea to what she had meant, but he hoped it wasn’t something ridiculous. “ _But?_ ” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“I am… Well to be quite honest, I am not the most comfortable with my weight-” Viktor stopped and pulled Katsuki to him, gently cupping his face in his soft hands. “Listen to me, Yuuri Nikiforov,” He said in a fake stirn tone, “You’re the most beautiful person in this entire Kingdom. You’re my queen and my husband, I will love you no matter what you look like, okay?” He leaned down and kissed Katsuki’s forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally a sweet kiss on his lips. Viktor couldn’t seem to get enough of Katsuki’s plump lips. 

-

 

This King was certainly disgusting smitten with his husband, wanting to have his hands and lips on Katsuki at all times. “I also… Have no experience.” He whispered as they reached the hallway which lead to their bedrooms. Viktor chuckled softly, “Not to worry, my sweet one. I’ll take good care of you. You just tell me to stop if you need. Always communicate when it comes to this, it should be good for the both of us, okay?”

 

As they reached the door, Katsuki picked up the faintest scent of roses coming from behind the large doors which lead into Viktor’s bedroom. Viktor’s hand had been resting on Katsuki’s hip and as they stood at the door, he pulled him closer. He motioned at Katsuki, who walked up the doors and pushed them open. He stood at the entrance of the room with wide eyes and a surprised look. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I am vacation so these next two chapters make be late. Thank you for sticking around anyway! 
> 
> And yeah, this entire chapter was kinda a guilty pleasure, but don't worry... the fun still is still yet to come. To be fair, the movie was fairly cheesy until it got super srs.
> 
> mah tumblr: goddessnesss.tumblr.com


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Katsuki pushed open the door and stared as the wind from it pushed some of the thousands of red rose petals covering the floor around. The room was lit dimly by candles and was decorated with flowers, white and gold silks covering the bed. It smells like some of the oils he usually had in his bath, it’s sweet scent helping him relax. Viktor shut the door behind him, then walked over and took Katsuki’s soft hands in his own, the both of them shifting through the flowers. 

 

“Viktor… this is beautiful.” He whispered, smiling sweetly as his husband pulled him over to the bed, sitting down and having Katsuki stand between his legs. His hands gently moved to Katsuki’s waist, holding him as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his belly. “I have been waiting for so long to have you to myself without anyone intruding.” Viktor whispered as his hands wandered to the buttons of his husband’s shirt.

 

Katsuki giggled, ticklish as he felt Viktor’s fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Before he had been able to do so, he stopped him quickly. “W-Wait here.” He murmured, his face turning red. Viktor frowned, wondering if he was worried about what was to come. However, when their lips met, he felt better when his Yuuri wandered into the bathroom. 

 

There was a small box wrapped in ribbon, which he opened fairly quickly. Inside there was a white silk slip and underneath was a white lace garter belt with matching undies which were made to cover and support his masculinity. There were straps and attached where a pair of lace thigh highs. He had never seen anything so scandalous in his entire life. He silently swore at Mila, wherever she may be. Why had he taken her advice on wearing something like this for tonight?

 

However, he quickly undressed, folding the suit and his undergarments nicely and setting them in the box after he took out the slip and other things. He put the garter belt, panties and thigh highs on, attaching the thigh highs to the belt with the soft straps. He then pulled the slip over him, thankful that it was hiding his tummy. He was nervous, hoping that Viktor would like all of this. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed, this was definitely risqué. 

 

“Yuuri, you okay?” Viktor asked, knocking gently on the door. “Yes, just a second!” He took a deep breath and smiled at himself weakly. “You can do this, Katsuki. Just be brave.” He gulped, then opened the door.

 

Katsuki walked out into the room and his eyes met with Viktor. The King’s face examined him and went a dark shade of red. However, he walked over to him, placing a hand on Katsuki’s waist and smirked. “My my… Looks like you were prepared after all. You look beautiful, Yuuri.” He leaned down and kissed the brunette, gently squeezing his love handles playfully. He was set out to worship Yuuri’s body, especially after realizing that he was self conscious. 

 

Their kissing turned into something a lot more heated as Viktor pulled Katsuki back towards the bed, sitting against the frame, propped against many pillows and Katsuki straddling his lap. Lips connected desperately, Viktor’s tongue pressing against the entrance of Katsuki’s lips, hands slipping down toward’s his husband’s plump ass and squeezing playfully. 

 

Katsuki moaned softly, opening his mouth and allowing Viktor’s warm, wet tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. As their kissing became more steamy and sloppy, Katsuki had pushed off Viktor’s suit jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt. His small hands finding skin and feeling all over Viktor’s well defined chest.

 

Once Viktor pulled away to allow Katsuki to take his shirt off and tossed it, his hand curiously slipped underneath the back of his husbands slip. He squeaked as Viktor’s cool hands started to raise the silk cover higher up his body. Yuri had gone still, looking a bit nervous until his husband’s swollen lips pressed against his belly. He giggled as Viktor pushed the slip over his head, kissing his way up Katsuki’s chest. The next thing poor Yuuri knew, he felt Viktor’s warm tongue lick one of his nipples, causing him to moan softy. 

 

With a devious look, Viktor quickly had Katsuki switch places with him on the bed, moving some pillows to let the other lay down. Viktor made quick work of this, kissing and leaving marks on Katsuki’s chest, smiling lovingly once his husband pulled him back up for a kiss. They were more desperate now as Viktor noticed he was aroused. 

 

His Yuuri was a virgin alright. His eyes widened when Viktor’s hand slipped into his panties and started to feel around. Every time his hand grazed against his arousal, he made desperate little pleas for him to touch him more. “P-Please don’t tease me…” He whispered into Viktor’s ear, which drove him crazy. “Oh my Yuuri, you’re so cute when you beg.”

 

Katsuki found himself naked in bed with his husband, who also lay naked - a sweating mess as he watched his husband in between his legs. His mouth wrapped around him and causing him to cry out in pleasure. He had experienced so many new things, his husband spoiling him rotten by pleasuring him in every way he could. 

 

He noticed some sort of oil on Viktors finger as he went below and started teasing his entrance, whimpering when he felt nimble fingers inside him. 1 moved to 2 moved to 3, which hurt a bit at first, but whatever was on Viktor’s fingers definitely helped. Lips and teeth clashed as a hot warmth grew down below in Yuuri’s belly, noticing Viktor’s anxiousness to get his way but always stopping to ask if he was okay with every step.

 

He loved him more and more; with every caring word, every soft kiss and gentle touch. The hungry look in Viktor’s eyes was enchanting as he was held close, chest to chest with Viktor who asked him for permission to go in. He felt strong hands holding his waist when Viktor sat up and positioned himself, pushing in slowly. Katsuki cried out, tears starting to sting his eyes as he felt himself being filled up by Viktor. 

 

“Does it hurt? Are you okay? I can stop if-” Katsuki pulled his worrying lover into a sweet kiss, then smiled as he pushed Viktor’s sweaty bangs out of his face. “I’m fine. I want this.. Just...maybe go slow at first.” Yuri found himself draped on Viktor’s lap. They figured out a good position, which had Katsuki’s plump rear in Viktor’s lap, legs wrapped around the King’s waist as they moved in time together. Chests pressed together and kisses interrupting loud moans, sweat dripping down their faces as they made love to each other. It wasn’t at all how Katsuki had expected it, but it was way better than he had ever guessed it would be.

 

They had finished quickly after that, Yuuri’s bum was sticky with Viktor’s fluids and he had gotten some all over Viktor’s stomach and chest. “Oh, you’re so cute and messy.” Viktor had said as they had ended up plopping down side by side, smiling at him. “I suppose I should clean you up, though. Perhaps I can have someone run a warm bath…” Even though Katsuki had protested, not wanting Viktor to leave, the King had called in a servant to start a bath for them. 

 

Mila started to warm the bath water as she saw King Viktor walk back over to his messed up bed and cuddle his new spouse. She had never seen someone so enamoured with anything, watching him weigh hand on foot on his new queen. He couldn’t keep his hands off of Yuuri, who had instantly pulled him back into bed and insisted on him holding him. She heard them speaking and giggling, trying not to smile as she saw the familiar silk stockings and panties on the floor beside the bed.

 

“My king, the bath is ready.” She said loud enough for them to hear before skipping off down the hall, ready to report to Phichit that their friend was not dead and was being well taken care of. 

 

“Come here, love.” Viktor murmured quietly, slipping out of Yuuri’s grasp once more before taking him in his arms and walking over to the bath. Yuuri was heavy, but the King was in good shape so it didn’t matter. He found his body amazing, his soft milky skin now littered in love marks and his soft hips had indents of his fingers pressed into them.

 

Viktor cautiously stepped into the hot bath, sitting down while holding Yuuri and somehow managed to not fall over and drop him. He held the other in his lap, allowing them to soak in the large tub. Their muscles ached, the position they had tried was tiring and required some strength on Viktor’s part.

 

“Are you doing okay?” He asked as Katsuki clung to him. The other nodded, sighing happily as Viktor’s hands gently stroked at all the grime and mess around him. He cleaned up Yuuri’s bum and back, also getting the mess from off of his stomach. “This was...amazing, Viktor.” Katsuki said quietly, playing back their entire day in his head. He hadn’t ever expected something like this to happen to him. 

 

“I’m the luckiest man alive, I hope you know.” The silver haired man replied, kissing Katsuki’s shoulder. “This was the most loved I’ve ever really felt.” The other replied, sniffling. He was emotional, not used to having someone love him unconditionally. Of course, his family did, but he was teased a lot for his weight and gentle composure. Viktor had fallen for him completely, basically worshiping his body and complimenting him constantly, it was almost overwhelming.

 

When the tears rolled down his cheeks, Viktor was on it, peppering his face with soft kisses and whispering sweet things in his ear. Katsuki cried in his arms, assuring him that he was only crying from happiness. They had eventually made it out of the bath and into bed, cuddling without bothering to get dressed. Katsuki lay in his arms, just as he had dreamed about doing for a while now.

 

The two dozed off into a deep, calm slumber, wrapped up in each others embrace. Katsuki felt safe with him, knowing that this had just changed his life. He had hoped it was for the better. As his eyes finally shut for the night, a warm smile spread across his lips as he saw Viktor’s sleeping face right across from his. This is exactly where he wanted to be.

 

-

 

On the other side of the castle, Prince Plisetsky sat with the other advisors of the King, drinking and wondering what the two lovers were up to. He had assumed they had disappeared quickly and were doing things he would rather not speak about. He didn’t bother to participate in such vulgar conversations as the others had done. He was watching one servant in particular, caring for Makkachin once Mila and Phichit had been called away for something. 

 

The boy had drawn Plisetsky’s attention, he was shorter than him and had wild blonde and red hair. He was quietly sitting by one of the ponds, the dog sitting in his lap. The Prince stood up and walked over to the servant who looked over at him and bowed his head as the Prince sat in a chair he pulled up beside him. 

 

“So tell me. I’ve never seen you around. Are you new here?” He was not known for being polite or talkative ever and the servant seemed to already know of his temper. “Y-Yes, my prince, I am fairly new.” Nodding, Plisetsky continued the conversation with the boy who stared at him with a nervous look. “Where are you from?” The boy lied to the Prince, having heard of his reputation for hating people from the lower class after his father had died while trying to disperse a rebellion a while ago. He seemed to have a vendetta against them, rumors floating around that he had plans to enforce harsh laws and punishments. Nothing good ever came out of something like this.

 

Perhaps it was the night filled with whispers of love and affection that had driven Plisetsky to be so calm and kind. “I see… What is your name?” He couldn’t help the weird feeling he had towards the servant who stared up at him wildly. “Kenjiro, my lord.” 

 

He nodded, “Come to me tomorrow in the library. Tomorrow, you start to work for me.” Before there was any protest, Plisetsky got up and walked off quickly, trying to control his now reddening cheeks. 

 

Minami stared at the Prince as he walked away from him. He had just lied about who he was and was now working for someone who could potentially ruin his life. This man was the one after his people, seeing to push hard laws and ridiculous taxes on them. He was worried for sure, but he couldn’t help but be curious as to what Plisetsky could possibly want. 

 

-

 

The next day was a confusing mess. The Prince had ordered Minami around, having the servant clean a few things in his room, organizing library books, getting his food and caring for his ridiculously furry cat. The black and white creature seemed to like him, purring and rubbing his face against Minami’s legs. 

 

Plisetsky’s cool eyes stared darkly at Minami, watching him as he obeyed the Prince’s demands. He wondered where this boy with a warm, soft tan and wild hair lived. He moved with a strange flexibility of his body as he juggled a handful of stupidly hard tasks. In all honestly, Plisetsky just wanted a reason to stare at the other. 

 

He sat at his large desk, trying to write up his next ideas for the council meeting.  His plans for new rule enforcement being jotted down sloppily. The tip of his quill was soaked in ink, not bothering to realize what a giant mess he was making of the ink. His Kenjiro servant had scooped up his cat while he worked, the animal wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

“I finished, sir.” The boy said, standing at the door rather nervously. He had done so much, he hadn’t really stopped to eat and it was already early evening. His hands were shaking, his body weak from exhaustion. He gulped as he saw the Prince motion to come closer.

 

He was on one knee before the Prince, staring at the floor. What in the world did this weird, scary, angry prince want? “Here.” A plate was roughly shoved at him. “Go sit down at eat or something. I don’t want you passing out in my room, got it?” The tone was harsh, making Minami flinch, then hesitate as he looked at the plate. Was this some sort of test?

 

“Well hurry up and eat before I just give it to the cat.” The Prince snapped again as the boy’s eyes nervously darted up at his face, then took the plate and walked off to the other side of the room by the window. He wanted to put as much distance between them. 

 

He shoveled the meats, bread, and fruit into his mouth greedily. He barely ate a lot of food like this now-a-days. Phichit and Mila ate with Katsuki usually, keeping him company. Minami had been invited, but he politely declined. He had no intention of facing Katsuki after having his heart basically torn out during that wedding. There was no way he could force himself to face that just yet.

 

Finishing off his food, he walked back over to the prince and bowed to him deeply. “Thank you for the food, my Prince.” This entire setup was just totally strange. There were no other servants around for some odd reason. He wasn’t sure where everyone was. He looked at the table, noticing the thick blotches of black ink on the table. “Oh.. Let me clean this, my lord.” He said quickly, grabbing a rag from his pile of cleaning cloths from earlier. 

 

He walked over to the table, cautious around the Prince who stared at him wildly. He pressed the grey towel into the ink, watching as it spread into the fibers and staining it. His eyes wandered around as he started cleaning up the other small spills. He caught a glimpse of the paper the Prince was working on, nearly freezing.  _ Curfews, harsher laws, harsh punishments… _ He saw many cruel and horrible ideas written down. 

 

It sunk it with a sour taste as Minami heard the cold voice snap him back to reality. 

“What?” The Prince asked harshly, noticing the servant pausing with a horrified expression. “O-Oh! Um...er... _ nothing _ .” He stuttered awkwardly. He wasn’t going to show his butt here, he had no intention of being kicked from service or being treated like shit. 

 

Plisetsky dipped his pen in ink once more, continuing his writing once more. “If you’re looking at this, this is none of your damn business.” Minami bowed his head in shame, waiting to hear the consequence of his stupidity. 

 

“What do you think of these?” He blinked, looking up. “M-My Prince..?” The other raised a sharp eyebrow at him. “Use your ears. I asked, what do you think of these? Since you obviously do read. I can tell. I don’t know how you know this dialect, but…” He eyed him suspiciously as the boy’s cheeks flooded with rose color. 

 

“I… It’s not my place…” The other replied, feeling sweat starting to bead on his skin. “Why? Afraid we may not agree?” Well, that was one way to put it. These were Minami’s people the Prince was talking about. He was curious to read more. Perhaps… this Prince’s interest could build into something more. Minami could start to learn a lot more about these ideas of the Prince’s if he worked for him. 

 

“I...um,” Minami muttered nervously, eyes focusing only on the page now. “What exactly is going on in these areas that you see a need for such things?” He heard silence and his eyes widened, cheeks draining of color as he looked over at the Prince. The Prince had him in a cool gaze, expression unreadable. “Prevention. People like this are dangerous if they are given the opportunity. You can’t trust the likes of them to understand politics or the need for peace.”   
  
Minami’s stomach soured. This Prince was such an ignorant prick, but he said nothing at the moment. Again, his life was in the hands of this blonde, bad tempered man. “I’m sure, if I may say so, that there are more peaceful ways to go about this.” The servant wanted nothing more than to run off to his quarters and be as far away from this creepy, yet attractive man. “Do you have any suggestions?” The man asked again.

 

Minami’s heart raced, yet he took a deep breath and went on to describe some of his ideas. Gatherings, meetings.. Anything to prevent the death of anyone in the lower class. Plisetsky seemed amused and also… some other strange look in his eyes that he couldn’t explain. The emotions were all in his eyes, though his face remained calm. It was an eery calm.

 

“Do you find this conversation… amusing, my lord?” He seriously needed to watch his tongue. However, the prince’s face changed to a surprised emotion, as if to suggest that he hadn’t realized he was showing how he felt. “No.” He replied curtly, waving his hand. “You’re dismissed for now. Go find someone else to bother.” The blonde scurried out of the room away from the other, heart hammering in his chest.

 

Plisetsky sat in his lounge chair, staring at the paper covered in writing and blotches of black ink. How had that little runt figured out what he was feeling? He kept a cool, calm expression (unless angry) at all times. His cheeks burned as he continued his writing. He couldn’t help the thoughts now running through his head. He wasn’t going to follow such stupid advice, yet.. Hearing the suggestions come out of the others mouth, he somehow wanted to try it?

 

No. His goal was to crush the people who were responsible for his father’s death. To make them suffer as he had suffered with the grief of loss. What was this boy doing to his head? He frowned as he shook his head, gripping the feather at the top of the quill as it dipped from age. It was an old, brittle feather from a peacock that the Prince had taken from his late father’s study. He spent the rest of the night writing and trying to ignore the annoying emotions bubbling up from nowhere caused by none other than his new servant. 

 

_ Kenjiro... _

 

-

 

Minami returned to his bedroom, heart slamming inside his chest. There was a row of fairly empty beds in giant rooms. He lay down on his old mattress, never complaining since his bed at home was a mat. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what his lovely Yuuri would be doing in this situation. He probably would have told the Prince off while somehow using polite words.

 

He desperately wanted his normal life back, before all this nonsense. The love of his life was married to someone else, he was working for a crazy Prince and he was extremely far from home. He felt the lump in his throat grow and constrict, tears threatening to spill as they sting his eyes. “Fuck this…” He muttered quietly as giant hot tears raced down his plump tan cheeks. 

 

He sniffled, red blossoming at the tip of his nose and across the top of his cheeks. Eyes became puffy and bloodshot as he muffled his cries into a not so soft wool blanket that he owned. It was one of the only things he could afford with the very crappy ‘pay’ he had. He wasn’t really paid that much, he just occasionally got some money here and there.

  
He took a deep breath, maybe his suggestions would get through to Prince Plisetsky? He didn’t know. He tried to get some rest, knowing that someone would come looking for him to run some stupid errands or something. This entire situation sucked. He wondered if he could get away with running away… He could at least dream, couldn’t he? He was hopeful that his luck would change sometime soon.


	6. Anxieties

Katsuki stopped zoning out when his husband’s gentle hand found his, shaking him out of his thoughts. A few weeks had passed from his wedding, being busy and rather tiring. He had to attend boring meetings, be polite to important people he had never even heard of before, planned and attended many important dinners.. He was a very tired queen. 

 

He looked over, dark eyes meeting clear blue ones. A light smile played on his lips as he saw Viktor staring at him with an adorable look. Viktor made everything absolutely worth it. They spent nights reading and talking, tangled up in each other. The King never pressured his spouse into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, in fact, he met him exactly where he felt comfortable. 

 

This marriage was a very happy and successful one so far. Well, for the most part. When it came to meetings with Prince Plisetsky, that’s when things would get stressful. Katsuki tried to dissuade them from such brutal nonsense when it considered the riots in the lower class. Some of it didn’t even include the people in his own village, but it still hit close to home.

 

Viktor never questioned it, usually avoiding discussing it all together since it seemed to upset Yuuri. Prince Plisetsky, at the request of the King, avoided the topic unless the queen brought it up himself. They would bicker over lunch, though it was never serious. Plisetsky never really took what the man had said seriously, not really sure why he was getting riled up.

 

Katsuki noticed that Minami only came around when the Prince was around for lunch. He tried to speak to his friend in private, but he seemed to be keeping his distance. He had dark circles under his eyes, a cold look and sad expressions. Working for the Prince must be exhausting with all the work he seemed to be doing. 

 

Looking out into the crowd as Viktor nudged Katsuki in attempt to get him to pay attention. An advisor knelt down in front of their thrones, reading from a scroll.

 

“...And at the end of this month is the annual culture festival, to celebrate the many different types of people in the Kingdom.” Viktor had tried to explain that this was to unite everyone and appreciate the melting pot of people within the country and their differences. This seemed more like an observation than anything. “-so the queen’s performance shall be the same this year as well?” The man asked the two rulers staring down at him.

 

“M-My… What?” Katsuki asked, cheeks heating up as Viktor smiled. “Of course. This would be my husband’s first year so perhaps I will fill him in on this soon. We have a month and a half to prepare anyway. Perhaps you could try your hand at dancing Agape.” Katsuki looked down at the advisors who seemed excited about this. “Yes… perhaps.” Was all he could manage before they moved on to other subjects.

 

In a month from now, Katsuki was to perform in front of the entire Kingdom. Something special, pertaining to his culture. Oh, how Katsuki wished he could perform Eros - that was a part of who he was. It had been a while since he was able to dance and his favorite dance partner was ignoring him. Besides, confessing where he was from in front of everyone during a time like this seemed like a bad idea. For now it did anyway. He did not need to be enemies with Prince Plisetsky.

 

-

 

During lunch, Viktor and Yuuri sat by themselves as servants moved in and out of the rooms, attending to their meals. “So… what are you thinking about doing for the Culture Festival?” The King asked, then proceeded to pop a grape into his mouth. “W-Well, I…” He paused for a moment, thinking. What was he actually going to do? He knew the basics of Agape, but it wasn’t his favorite. “I am thinking of dancing. It might take me a little while to figure out, though.”

 

“I’m sure you will be able to do it. You’re very flexible.” Viktor offered his spouse a suggestive wink, causing the other’s cheeks to heat up. “Oh my, Vitya. How  _ dirty _ are your thoughts?” The other teased right back, using the other’s nickname against him. Saying ‘ _ Vitya’ _ usually got Katsuki far in the flirting department.

 

The two flirted a bit, being a disgusting, honeymoon couple as the usual for the time being. They were caught up in each other until a familiar face slipped in. The unmistakable mustard and ketchup colored hair scurried in, attending to the plates of food. There was some look on his face that...wasn’t okay. It was off. Viktor didn’t notice as servants offered him different deserts. 

 

Minami walked over to Yuuri, offering him a plate of chocolate covered fruit. Once Katsuki took it, a wave of grateful emotions flooding through him. Perhaps his friend would continue to speak to him after these few days. It was strange and not really welcome to him to be ignored by his childhood friend.

 

As he took the plate, he felt the parchment sticking to the bottom of the plate. His eyes widened ever so slightly as Minami rushed out of the room though the chaos of desserts coming in, carried by the many servants.  He kissed Viktor’s cheek before excusing himself to the bathroom, slipping the parchment into his robes and escaped to solitude. 

 

He walked in and read the note with shaking hands. 

 

_ Hello Katsuki, _

_ I’m sorry for not speaking to you for a while, I have been extremely busy. I have been recently employed by the one and only Prince Plisetsky. He has me working tirelessly and I barely get breaks. Enough about me, important message: I am reading all his letters being sent out to his soldiers. He is planning on raiding our villages to crush some small strike going on in the city. Please convince your spouse otherwise. Its focused too close for comfort. Need to make sure our family is safe. _

 

_ Take care,  _

_ Minami _

 

Katsuki swore, stress starting to build back on his shoulders again. This was exactly what he was worried about, seeing this desperate push by the Prince to absolutely crush his people was sort of like a swift punch in the stomach. The Prince had no idea that he was directly hurting him. Not that it mattered at this point, the Prince seemed set on crushing his people at any given opportunity.

 

He made a mental checklist. First, dispose of this letter. He was so grateful that his father had taught Minami to read and write as well, seeing as it was coming in handy years later. Second, though his friend was suffering, it was a good thing that he had inside intell. He wasn’t really brought into decisions like this as the Queen. It was stupid, seeing as he should have say in such matters.

 

He and Minami needed to discuss more, seeing as this was getting to be a growing problem. He walked over to the nearest lit lantern in the bathroom, setting the note into the flame. He watched it burn quickly before scurrying back out to lunch.

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri? You look pale. Have you eaten enough?” His worried spouse asked as he sat beside him . There was absolutely something on Katsuki’s mind, however, he was not about to bring it up here. It needed to be privately discussed, seeing as many of these servants could be related to these people. He didn’t want to cause a huge scene, at least not yet. “I’m fine, love. Thank you.” He then took a bite out of one of the chocolate covered strawberries Minami had brought him. 

 

-

 

Katsuki honestly hated dancing Agape. He got it down pretty quickly, but moves were a lot slower than he would have preferred. Eros was a fast paced, dramatic, passionate and sexual dance. This was elegant, slow and beautiful… How a queen should be. Perhaps these two concepts of dance showed his true nature in a way. He stepped with his instructor, trying to keep the annoyed look off of his face. 

 

Practice was tough, which he honestly didn’t expect. He had to still be light on his feet, but this time, he was in the position to be led, not to lead. He had to be fluid in his movements still, learning to read the gentle touches his dancing partner was giving him. The fingers gently pressed into his hips moved him around the dance floor, the single hand twirling him around. 

 

He tried not to show his dominance on the dance floor, swallowing his pride. This instructor underestimated him. Katsuki changed when he dances, hungry eyes intimidating his instructor who had to work him into submission in the dance. Sharp, flirtatious and in control was the Katsuki in his artistic element. 

 

After a while of practicing, Katsuki dismissed the tutor and sent for Minami. They needed to speak as soon as possible and he had a plan. As the boy entered the room, Katsuki pulled him and spoked with urgency. Hearing all of these awful ideas that the prince was scheming and passing by the King was unacceptable.

 

This is when Katsuki got his idea. To protest the war, they should change the dance from Agape to Eros. Katsuki would absolutely stand up if what Prince Plisetsky’s ideas were allowed to pass. He was going to need to speak to Viktor whenever the King was free. With the rebellions due to higher taxes and the kidnapping of young girls for the King, things weren’t boding well on Katsuki’s home turf.

 

“I have a dance in mind. The one we didn’t get to perform together that night we were both taken.” He said quietly, staring at Minami seriously. His friend, absolutely over the moon about getting to dance again with Katsuki, took up the offer. If a thing like this could help in any way, then absolutely. The consequences to doing this may be severe, but he would not sit by while his home was terrorized. 

Minami knew the dance like the back of his hand. Katsuki could absolutely seduce whoever he lay his wicked gaze on. This dance was absolute seduction… perhaps this is why he felt the way he did about this man. Sharp, cool glances. Sly smirk playing on supple lips. The tug on his shirt pulling him close was rough, commanding. Katsuki had to say nothing, Minami obeyed every damn demand, waiting for more.

 

They practiced a bit until Katsuki realized he needed to be somewhere. Sweating and exhausted, the two departed from each other, making arrangements for more practice soon. Katsuki had very very little time to set this up.

 

-

 

Prince Plisetsky creeped Minami out more than he rightfully should have. Perhaps his constant scheming and shady attitude deterred the boy from opening up more than he should. With the evenings escaping off to now practice his top secret routine with Katsuki - thanks to the secret support of Phichit and many of the other staff - he was acting more mysterious towards his employer. 

 

“What are you so damn excited about all the time now?” Plisetsky asked with a harsh tone, causing Minami to flinch and hesitate. He wasn’t sure what in the world to reply with. Were his good moods this obvious? He paused what he was doing, trying to come up with a good excuse. “Kenjiro?” 

 

He turned around, holding out a book that the other had requested he fetch. “I… I suppose I am just in a good mood. I apologize if this bothers you..” The other shook his head. “Its….” The Prince tried, struggling, “Um…Nice.” Bewildered, he met the Prince’s eyes, watching as his cheeks burned. “Ugh! Stop looking at me. God!” Minami let out a soft chuckle, causing the other to perk up. Why was the Prince so influenced by such stupid little things?

 

“Why are you happy anyway? You’re a servant, aren’t you? Your life should be fairly miserable, right?” Minami faced him with a look of confusion and… was that disgust? Plisetsky, for once, felt a pang of shame. Fuck this. He hated feeling like this. He stood up immediately, getting in the others face. To hell with this boy and everything he stood for. He was nothing but an inconvenience towards his goals and controlled emotions.

 

Before he knew what in the hell he was doing, he was kissing the boy with reckless abandon. His lips pressing forcefully against soft, plump ones. It was quick, fleeting and the boy had pushed him away. Plisetsky blinked, confused. Why had he done this? Why hadn’t the other kissed back? Were all those emotions he felt not returned. He refused to have this become unrequited. 

 

“Why did you...do that?” Minami asked, looking horrified. His fingers ghosting over his lips, disgust seeping through his veins. He wanted to rinse his mouth with alcohol and perhaps beg every god in the universe to change the past. “I did it because I wanted to. Why didn’t you kiss me back, idiot?!” The Prince practically yelled, looking like a mix between angry and embarrassed. “Because it was not something I wanted. Nor was it proper.”

 

“So? The King married one of you people. Why does this matter?” The more the blonde thought about it, the more stupid he felt. Since when did a slave get to say no to his master. The Prince grabbed Minami’s face, being a brat used to getting whatever he wanted, he was not used to being told no. “Stop!” Minami hissed, pushing the Prince away. He looked horrified as the Prince stumbled back a bit, sinking backwards a bit. 

 

Just then, two things happened at once. He was being yelled at in a extremely harsh tone, being called many horrible names at the other recovered from being pushed into a large chair (apparently hitting his hip sharply against a corner. He felt the sharp sting of being struck across the cheek as he heard the door open. 

 

In stepped Katsuki, looking horrified as he saw his friend hit the floor harshly, a red mark blossoming under Minami’s skin on his cheek. “What in the world are you doing?!” He heard the Queen’s shrill, horrified voice fill the room as the dark haired man rushed over towards the servant. “What are you doing?!” The Prince replied, obviously confused and angry. Why was his friend defending a servant?   
  


“Why did you hit him?” Katsuki asked, obviously upset as he helped Minami to his feet. “Who the fuck cares?! He is a servant! Why are you defending him??” Plisetsky yelled back, feeling the overwhelming feeling of guilt, anger, shock and betrayal hitting him hard. The person he was starting to bond to was defending a servant instead of asking if he was okay.

 

“Because, even if he was a slave, doesn’t mean he isn’t a person. I met and befriended him during the first week of me being here.” Yuuri shot back, lying a bit about how he knew Minami to keep them both safe. “Why did you slap him?” The Prince couldn’t think of anything to say. “It doesn’t matter. He needed to be punished!” Katsuki looked at him, a hint of anger now showing through. 

 

“Enough of this argument. I do not wish to brew bad feelings between us. I just expected more from a Prince who I was told was just and level headed. Whatever upset you, my dear friend, could have been solved better with words, not actions. Perhaps thinking before acting is something the both of you need to learn.” Leave it to Katsuki to scold people like an angry mother.

 

Plisetsky, shocked and angry, huffed. This stupid boy rejected him and got him yelled at by his friend who probably saw him as a total asshole at this point. “I’m going. Kenjiro, you had better be downstairs tomorrow morning, you’re still coming with me on my journey.” Minami’s stomach sank as he was snapped at and quickly scurrying away, shooting Katsuki a thankful look. 

 

“Where are you headed tomorrow?” Katsuki asked, trying to defuse the thick layer of tension that sat between them now. Plisetsky probably considered him tender hearted now for defending a slave, but he didn’t mind. The bratty prince needed a little sense screamed at him once in awhile. “I head out on King’s orders. My plans are in motion starting then.” The statement was short, matter of fact. Minami had been unable to come to dance this evening, which had Katsuki about, wandering around. He hadn’t got the chance to bring Katsuki any useful news. 

 

“Oh… Safe travels, then.” Yuuri called after Plisetsky as the angry boy rushed quickly out of the Library. What an awful way to start wrapping up his day.

-

 

He should have said something sooner.

 

When Katsuki heard about what had happened a few days later, his world came to a crashing stop. He had been attempting to speak his mind with Viktor for days but the King was busy and at night, he was in no mood to speak about work. Work was for the day and Katsuki was his for the night. It had been a long workout day for him, perfecting his dancing (eros and agape) while balancing other royal duties.

 

When he heard the news of the rebellion being violently crushed by the king’s forces, he dropped his glass of wine. It shattered, sending sharp slivers across the floor and crimson liquid pooling beneath the mess. His heart dropping. Minami had been forced to join the Prince on some sort of excursion, even though there was the horrible tension between them since that night. 

 

He nearly threw up when he heard about the villages that had been destroyed in the ugly crossfire. They were too close to home for him. He had no possible way of finding out how his family was doing. His mother hadn’t replied to the letter he had secretly sent to her. He thought about his family being treated in the ways that these people had and his stomach lurched violently.

 

Viktor looked over with confused, wide eyes as his queen stood up quickly, stepping on the broken glass. He seemed to be in a horrified trance, making a quick escape to the bathroom. Katsuki sat in a private bathroom, picking glass from his bloody feet and crying. The details were too awful for him to listen to. 

 

Phichit and Mila had rushed into the bathroom to find a sobbing, anxious Yuuri who was holding his now tender feet - his hands soaked with blood. Phichit calmed him down from his anxiety attack, saying most anything to calm his friend down. The boy was beyond pale with scared eyes, his body shivering. 

 

They brought the distraught boy to his room and tried to talk him out of his sadness. The brutal details seemed to get to Katsuki for unknown reasons to his servant friends. Yuuri ended up in his own room, not the one he shared with Viktor, Makkachin lying beside him as Mila brought him his meals. Phichit came around during the day for moral support.

 

Katsuki’s sadness turned to a burning anger deep in his belly. This made his plans with Minami ten times more important in his mind. The stupidity of fear spreading around the Kingdom’s lower class pissed him off, he had no words for it. He shooed away anyone who wasn’t Mila or Phichit, Makkachin loyally sleeping beside him. The dog seemed to sense his beloved owner’s emotions and kept him good company.

 

The King had asked to see Yuuri but the queen had turned him away angrily, not allowing him in the room. He had blindly allowed this to happen, as if he hadn’t cared about the beatings or fires. If he did care or if he was bothered, he hadn’t showed it. It shocked Katsuki, this had not been the person he thought he married. He considered Viktor to be a compassionate person, so this was a shock to him. The King called for his dog, but the animal ignored him as well.

 

He had finally convinced Yuuri to see him, realizing there was definitely some miscommunication between them. He wasn’t sure what had set his husband off like that, causing him to excuse himself so quickly and leave for the rest of the meeting. Was it the rebellion? Perhaps the punishments sounded too harsh? Maybe Yuuri cared about those people for some reason? It dawned on him that he knew nothing of Yuuri’s past life, so perhaps this was connected?

 

He walked into his husband’s chambers, looking around. The room was dark, save for a few candles that kept the room dimly lit close to the bed and the sweet smell of roses filled the air. Mila was taking away his dinner tray and Makkachin’s tail starting to pat the comforter of his bed, seeing Viktor enter the room. The dog’s head lay on Yuuri’s plump tummy, snuggling up to the boy as much as possible. 

 

Viktor walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down beside his husband and reaching for his hand. “Yuuri…” He whispered before the boy retracted his hand. “Love, what is the matter?” Their eyes met and Viktor feel a deep sadness. His eyes were puffy from crying, his lips swollen and his nose clogged. He had no idea that his husband was absolutely terrified of him finding out he was one of the people he had sent soldiers out to punish (though technically it was Yurio’s call through manipulating his superior). 

 

“Is all this rebellion talk too much? You don’t have to come to the meetings anymore if they bother you.” He looked up and down Yuuri’s body, seeing his bandaged feet and frowning. “You hurt yourself.” Katsuki sniffled loudly and nodded, too afraid to say anything. He melted into Viktor’s hug, pushing down the anger and feeling it being replaced by his anxiety. 

 

“Why are you hurting these people?” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s chest, finally speaking up. He felt sleep pulling on his eyelids, making them feel extremely heavy. “Oh Yuuri, I don’t hate these people, if that’s what you mean. As Prince Plisetsky said, it’s simply reassuring we are still maintaining control and power over our people and governing them. Rebellions create consequences-” 

 

The boy had slipped into a very deep, heavy sleep. He hadn’t meant to but the exhaustion from the day and keeping in all his anger in front of Viktor out of fear was too much. He would come forward before the next mission out to the ‘rebellious states’. Apparently Prince Plisetsky was coming home soon since his first mission was a success. 

 

Once Minami came home, this would be the time for them to practice. He was sure the boy had insight on what had happened. Their practice would be more meaningful now, the threat and fear was real this time around. He dreamt of all the things that could be going wrong and knew he would have to be serious. This stunt he was planning could get him in serious trouble, but it was worth it. 

 

This would be Katsuki coming clean about who he was so he could come out finally and protest these missions without causing confusion and conflict. He knew Plisetsky would absolutely hate him after this, but coming clean to Viktor and facing the Kingdom was something that needed to happen. This culture festival was going to be one to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I am late! This past week has been absolutely chaotic for me. I apologize for this chapter not being as lengthy as I want, but the culture festival is going to be a big one. It may take longer than expected. These next few weeks are going to be hard for me so I will try my best to get content out.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and sticking around! It is much appreciated<3 
> 
> my tumblr: goddessnesss.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for starting things off slowly. Chapters will build up with more content as I continue writing. I hope you all enjoy. I haven't written fan fiction in a while so I apologize if it's a little rusty. Feel free to leave feedback and comments! Thank you!
> 
> visit my tumblr! goddessnesss.tumblr.com


End file.
